The False Descent
by BlackKatCurse
Summary: Kenny is finally living life, until Damien comes with some dreadful news. He wanted to keep this all to himself, but it appears Kyle is getting far too curious about who Kenny really is. Will Kenny be able to keep himself alive long enough to save himself from permanent death or will someone cut his string before he has a chance? South Park Yaoi K2
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kyle's eight year old body trembled against the brick wall. He stared at the approaching two men and bite his lip. "B-back off! I'm w-warning you!" he screeched.

"Isn't it past you bedtime little boy?" One of the men said deeply. "You snuck out on the wrong night..." The other joined in. I watched as one of them lunged for Kyle and he dodge quickly.

"Fuck you! Assholes!" He screamed as though just his voice would scare them away and I watched from the top of the building as the men laughed, playing cat and mouse with Kyle.

After my father came home drunk and started beating on my mother I left to get a break from the screaming. Tonight, Kyle also happened to be out late, but instead he was roaming the streets. After I followed him for about half an hour he had turned around only to be shoved into an alley by two perverts. He was desperately fighting them away, terrified.

Suddenly, Kyle let out a cracked scream as one of the men caught him and the other stuffed his mouth. Then in one swift moment Kyle's shirt was ripped off and he was thrashing about. I quickly pulled out my switchblade and threw it at the man atop of Kyle.

"What the fuck?!" The other one yelled as the man staggered backwards. I pulled up my hood and jumped down the building, landing next to the man fighting for his life. I snatched the small blade from his neck and he fell almost instantly, blood spewing from him.

The other one fell back away from Kyle ad stared at me. "Who the fuck are you kid?! You're gonna get sent to prison for that, you little shit!" His voice wavered and Kyle took the opportunity to scurry away from the pervert.

Aiming to throw the blade again the man's eyes grew wide in the dark alley. "Fuck this!" He tumbled backwards and sprinted out of the alley. Silent of the dead man filled the alley.

"T-thanks..." Kyle whispered, breaking the silence. I turned and stared at him not saying a word, but instead giving him a small smile before picking up his shirt and throwing it to him. "Who are you?"

I shook my head, the darkness of the night hide my face well along with my hood and I backed away and climbed up the building again. Turning I saw Kyle staring at me with endless emerald eyes.

* * *

"Fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled as Kyle race forward. I smiled as Stan chased after them as well, making sure Cartman didn't hurt Kyle. Everything was perfect, to be honest. South Park hadn't exploded or anything like that for months now, which means I haven't died for months. I laughed enjoying the feeling of living everyday too much.

"Kenny, move it or else we'll leave you behind!" Kyle yelled playfully as he still ran from Cartman. Kyle easily stayed ahead of Cartman and Stan, he may be seventeen now, but he was as if he never grew past eight. His rambunctious red curls have turned into soft flips that flew out of his green hat as he ran. He was so frail and short though, just touching him would make you think you broke him, he could take a punch though. He got big on wrestling ever since he started high school and now he is the wrestling champion, but his grades always came first, he was the smartest kid in our class and that pissed Wendy off beyond belief.

Stan was consider the school jock, behind Clyde of course. He did every sport he could get his hands on and he excelled at them. Kyle was the only reason Stan wasn't failing all his classes.

Cartman, who wasn't so much a fatass anymore was just a normal high school kid. Skipped classes every now and then and the only sport he did was swimming, He still had a bit of fat to his form, but it was nothing like when he was eight.

I dashed forward toward the ignorant boys just happy I was able to wake up every day and not wonder how I was going to die. My life was still same other than that, still a dead beat father and mother, Kevin was in jail, but Karen was alright. She was on the right path to having a good future; always brining me home good grades and being part of the track team. Even though my parents didn't care, I always congratulated her no matter how small the accomplishment.

We all approached the South High; even though we still had school the warm summer breeze was starting to come out enough that we didn't have to wear our jackets today. Wendy instantly pounced Stan the moment she saw him and Kyle just laughed as Stan fell back.

It all was just too perfect.

"Kenneh, you brain dead or something?" Cartman was beside me as I silently walked toward my first class.

"Shut up, fatass." Kyle said bitterly. "Kenny, are you alright? You've been dead silent the entire way here?"

Stan chuckled. "It's because he is use to me driving him, isn't that it? You're too damn lazy to walk." He nudged me and I laughed with him, while Wendy smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, yeah. I'm just use to being driven." I shrugged not wanting admit to staring at Kyle.

"You're gonna end up like Cartman, dude." Stan and Kyle broke out in laughter as Cartman just wore a bitter face.

I laughed with him until Wendy pulled him off and Cartman walked away. "Hey, Kyle. You finish the essay for English?" I asked while digging through my bag to retrieve a notebook.

"You never do your homework, do you?" Kyle slid the essay to me and I furiously started copying it down. "Do it quick. He's going to collect it soon."

"Hey, Kenny. It's been awhile." A familiar voice said beside me. I glanced up to see Damien. is ebony hair was draping over his bright red eyes as he stared at me.

"What's up-"

"I recommend not talking, just listening. Only you can see me." Damien interrupted.

"Did you say something, Ken?" Kyle asked beside me. I stared at him then at Damien, a bit confused. "Are you finished using my essay?" Kyle chuckled.

"I'm going to assume you want to know why I'm here?" Damien asked a bit irritable.

I nodded and Kyle took it as me answering his question because he took the essay from me, laughing. "That's the fastest you've ever copied one of my papers."

I glared at Damien as I answered Kyle. "Yeah, thanks man. I just needed a general idea and the rest was easy."

Damien smirked. "You're the lazyass who refuses to do your own homework." Just then Mr. Braden started class. "Ask to go to the bathroom. We need to talk." Damien started to walk out.

I sighed irritable already and practically let my head fall against my desk, creating a huge smack that sent eyes in my direction. "God, Kenny! Are you alright?!" Kyle said shaking my shoulder slightly.

I looked over at him dully. "Perfectly fine. Just didn't get much sleep; I must have dosed off." Kyle stared at me, confusion written all over his face. "Mr. Braden, my nose is bleeding. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Looks fine to me." He glared,

I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk out. "McCormick, you'll end up like your parents." Mr. Braden said as I walked out, I shrugged as he slammed the door. "Better off ending up like my parents than you." I mumbled as I entered the nearby restroom.

Damien was leaning against a wall, I couldn't help but notice that his reflection wasn't showing in the mirror. "Faking a nosebleed? That's all you had? Added it was horrid acting skills you pulled."

I shrugged and sighed. "I'm sorry, want me to go back in there and ask everyone to beat the shit out of me so I have a reliable excuse to go to the bathroom?"

Damien growled at my sarcasm. "Someone's on their period."

I shot a glare at him. "Well, considering the past few months I've been able to live an entire day without dying and South Park hasn't had any invasions, attacks, or casualties for awhile now. I've enjoyed m time living in a normal town for once with a normal life, but that's going to change. You're here to fuck something up."

His expression remained cold. "Kevin Stoley went missing a few weeks ago."

My eyes grew a bit, he did go missing, but no one paid much attention to it so it didn't seem like a big deal. I looked back over at Damien. "Did you find him in Hell and want me to tell his parents?" I asked, hoping that was the answer.

He snickered. "No. Just the opposite. I figured Kevin had died, I knew he ran away so I gave a couple days before he was mauled by a bear or hit by a car, but when I looked for his paperwork in my father's office it, it wasn't there."

"Are you sure you didn't just miss it?" I asked, bored.

"I checked seventeen times. Even asked my father to check, the all knowing in Hell, but his file marked alive, so there was no paperwork for his death."

"Why are you telling me this? So what? The kid is alive and living. re you that much of a sadist?" I said as I leaned against the wall. Damien glared at me then sighed.

"Maybe this will spark your interest, when my father looked for his location on earth, his signal was cut out the moment he tried to find Kevin's name. We took another look at his file and that's when we realized why he wasn't in Hell and no paperwork had come through for him." He paused and a small flash of pain showered his face. "He can't die. He has become just like you Kenny."

"So? Did God curse him with the inability to rest in peace for running away?" I asked sarcastically.

Damien shook his head. "He's with Pip."

I shot off the wall. "Pip?! I-I thought he died back when we were eight or nine!"

Damien shook his head again. "Pip never died, he just grew tired of the hatred he got in South Park so he left. He tried to say good-bye to you Kenny, but you were already dead for the day and the other guys were wrapped up in some stupid scheme of Cartmans'. I offered to end his life so he could spend his eternity down in Hell, but he declined my offer and set out to Denver. I watched him for awhile, he was obsessed with finding some kind of cure for your curse. I don't know why, but did tell me he didn't like seeing you suffering and although no one else remembered you dying he always did. He drank many of his creations, said the result that killed him would be the answer to your curse." My jaw had fallen as I stared at Damien while he continued the story. "He tried every single one, all failing, but one of them cut off all of my communication with him. Thinking he had died I waited to see his file appear, but it never did. Pip is still alive and whatever he did to himself also happened to Kevin."

Words refused to come out of my mouth as questions swarmed inside my head. "He remembered me dying?" Was the first thing that escaped my mouth.

Damien's glared burned a million hold through me. "You damned prick. That's the first fucking thing you ask me? Not, 'do you know where they are now?' or 'what possibly do be in that drink and what possibly could be the effect?'" He started to rub his temples. "Immortal or not, you're as hollow as bamboo."

I rubbed my head sheepishly. "Sorry, just not use to hear someone remember my death. Do you know if what they have is dangerous? Or even if they're together"

"Well, what they are doing is preventing death and given to the wrong person, that can alter the future of humanity as we know it, so yes you dipshit. It's pretty fucking dangerous." He barked harshly, his eyes had a dim glow to them.

"Get off your period; you come to me telling me all this shit expecting me to know everything about the underworld and it's rules when I don't even get into the gates of Hell when I am down there." I pushed myself off the wall and started to walk out.

"Kenny, it's possible if this gets to you, it won't just make you mortal, but get you killed, permanently." I turned around and stared at Damien who was now right in front of me.

Stepping back a bit, I stuttered with my words. "W-what do you mean? I can't die permanently."

"Yes, you can. You already disrupt the balance between life and death and now Pip and Kevin are as well. It appears they can't die either. Now, I'm not for sure, but what I do know of this serum is that when I marked their living folder as dead it was declined. Only God himself can decline a marked death by us, to which I confronted him and he knows nothing of the two boys either. What they have is very dangerous for not only you but my father as well, maybe even God." Damien stared at me. "Why the fuck are you smiling at that?!"

"You mean I can permanently be dead? No more endless death?" I looked down a bit and smiled.

Damien just held the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "For what's coming, you're going to want to stay immortal. This is a gift that you have, not a curse. As I was saying, an unnatural immortality gift mixed with a pure immortality gift will cause you far more pain than dying almost every day. You need to find a way to get those two down to Hell and make sure what Pip has created is completely destroyed." He paused a moment and smiled softly. "Pip is the understanding type, I'm sure if you just explain this to him he will get rid of the problem himself."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "why do I have to do it? It's your fault more so than anyone's."

His face suddenly grew grim. "I...I just can't..." He started to fade. "I'll tell you if I find any more information."

The bathroom was now empty I kicked one of the stalls open in anger. "I'm living a pretty good life right now! I don't want to fucking fix this shit! It's not even my goddamn problem!"

"Kenny?" I whirled around and Kyle stood there looking a little pale. "I uh got worried so I asked to check on you"

I sighed a bit then smiled at him. "Sorry dude, just stupid shit. Thanks for worrying, that's kind of cute." I laughed and instantly his face grew red.

"Sick dude! That's was so gay!" He squeaked out.

I burst into more laughter. "You were the one that was worried about me." I walked over and pulled him in next to me with my arm over his shoulder. "I'll walk you back to class since you care so much about me." We laughed, but instead of Kyle pushing me away as I anticipated he remained by my side as we walked out and back to the class room.

The entire time we walked back it was silent as my arm swayed slightly over his frail body. He stopped me moments before we reached the classroom door. "Kenny, who were you talking?"

I stared at him, slightly taken back. "N-no one." I stuttered out.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You were able to talk as if you were responding to someone else talking and id mark you as schizophrenic, but you'd have to be making up the other part of the other conversation as well and from what I heard; only you were talking. What made you so mad?"

I gulped and tried to collect my thoughts before smiling. "I was on the phone. It was my father's dealer telling me I was responsible for the debt he was in and unless I want to pay the consequences, I had better finish he payment." I shrugged. "It pissed me off he did it again."

Kyle looked down, slightly embarrassed it seemed. "Sorry I asked. Um...If you need help paying for that, just ask me alright? I'd rather not find out you died."

I laughed at him; he's seen me die hundreds of times! The irony killed me there. "It's cool man. It not the first time." I stared to walk for the door again leaving Kyle before he came up and under my arm again. I looked at him confused.

"What? You said you'd walk me to class." He stared back at me.

I laughed a bit awkwardly before walking back to class with him in my frame almost the entire way. The rest of the day went fairly normal other than fatass being more silent than normal. However, I knew the rest of the week wouldn't be so normal.

* * *

A/N_I hope you find this chapter intriguing enough to read x3 If not, well hopefully the next chapter will be more appealing. This is a yaoi so even though there wasn't much indication of that this chapter(I tried to tie some flirtatious stuff in there at the end c;) I can assure you it will be pretty obvious soon enough XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"It's basic trigonometry, Stan. You multiply sin by the degree and then cross-"

"I just don't get it!" Stan threw back his papers in frustration, interrupting Kyle as he was explaining. "I'm totally dead tomorrow and this is what is mostly gonna be on our exam!" He then threw his head into his hands.

Kyle smiled at Stan gently. "Come on, you'll get it. Just don't let your anger get the best of you when I'm trying to help you." He laughed softly and I couldn't help, but smile as well. "I think we'll finish for the evening. Hey, Ken, what are you watching on TV?" Kyle said as he stood up from the kitchen table and plopped down beside me, closely followed by Stan.

"Just some documentary." I shrugged.

"You? Watching a documentary? Where's the real Kenny?" Stan smirked.

I chuckled slightly with Kyle. "Well I don't wanna fail my history exam, but to be truthful, I was too busy laughing at your dumbass to really get interested in the show."

Kyle laughed as Stan's cheeks changed a shade. "Hey, that's the only class I'm struggling in! How many classes are you failing?!"

"Only the non-important ones." I shrugged. "Not like I need them to graduate. Wait, don't you need trig to graduate?" I teased as Kyle burst out laughing and Stan smirked slightly and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Boys! Dinners almost ready!" Sheila's annoying voice called from the kitchen, Stan and I cringed as Kyle called back and she walked in the living room where we were all sitting. "Are you boys both staying over tonight?" She asked.

I shrugged and Stan shook his head. "Honestly, I'm only over her so late for the grub Ms. B." She let out a laugh while Kyle punched his arm.

"Wash up boys, you have five minutes before the table will be ready. Kyle don't forget to tell your brother the same." She started back towards the kitchen while Kyle started to get up.

"I'll get your brother, you and Kenny can wash up first." Stan said as he started for the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked, confused.

"Yea, I've always liked little Ike. He's pretty adorable even if he's an ass."

Kyle and I made our way to the bathroom as Stan walked upstairs. As soon as I opened the bathroom door, m eyes landed upon Kyle's open laptop, it showed that three tabs were open and the one visible had my father's old drug dealer Facebook on it. Instantly, Kyle rushed in and closed it, he looked at me and laughed. "Sorry, I tend to study in the bathroom sometimes, I don't get disturbed as much in here."

I stared at him a second, slightly confused until it hit me about what I told him a few days ago after he heard me talking to Damien in the bathroom. "Hey man, I won't judge for looking up porn, every guys gotta have his alone time."

His face instantly broke out in shades of red. "I wasn't looking up porn! I was just researching things!"

"Kyle! Come set the table!" Sheila shouted and he glared at me for a moment before leaving to do so.

The moment he left I pulled open his laptop and quickly changed the profile to another drug dealer of my father's that was now dead. "That solves that." Then I opened one of the other tabs to see a website on treating anger management. I chuckled and deleted the website entire so the third tab became visible. I jaw dropped slightly as I stared at the page.

It was of the news story from nearly nine years ago when Kyle was almost raped by the two perverts. It showed the man that I had killed and the other man I scared away with his tail between his legs. Apparently, he had given a description of me. Although, I was never found, not like the police put much effort in doing so anyway, there was a small sketch drawing that was supposedly me, but looked more like a kid version of Mr. Potato.

"What are you doing Kenny?" My eyes darted from the screen over to Kyle in the doorway, who started to walk towards me, I quickly changed the tab to the drug dealer.

"I should ask you the same Ky. Why are you searching up some of my father's previous drug dealers? Are you trying to ruin your goddamn life?" I asked, trying to play off a sketchy excuse.

His eyes widened. "No! Not at all! I would never even think about doing something so stupid! I just...I felt bad that you were stuck paying off your father's so I was going to try and pay it off for you..." He looked slightly toward the ground.

I laughed uneasily and stood up, closing the laptop. "It's cool, man. I already got it taken care of." He looked up at me a bit shocked.

"How'd you get the money?"

"I had some saved up. Come on let's eat. I'm starved." I walked past him as he stood still for a bit. I could feel his confused stare as I walked into the kitchen where Stan and Ike already were.

* * *

Kyle was laying, knocked out, on the couch. He was curled up with a blanket as the TV screen flashed various colors against his skin, I stared and watched him quietly, ignoring the re-run of Terrance and Phillip that Kyle had insisted on watching, only to fall asleep half way through the sixth episode.

He stirred gently in his sleep, mumbling something inaudible that made me break out in a small smile. The colors from the TV bounced off of his face and captured my stare. His red hair fell slightly over his eyes and I was truly stunned at how his hair had gone from a red afro of curls to small, gently flips that laid against his face almost perfectly.

Suddenly, loud laughter came from the TV and my gaze tore from Kyle's face to the screen. Terrance had just finished saying a fart joke that caused them both to crack up laughing. I got up slowly, trying not to disturb Kyle, as Terrance and Phillip continued on with their script. I turned the volume down some more and walked into the bathroom.

The light caused me to blinked and rub my eyes before they adjusted. I pin pointed where Kyle laptop was and opened it, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the floor. It seemed Kyle had deleted all of his tabs and the only thing on the screen was the picture from last year when we all snuck off to California for spring break in Stan's car.

Butters was standing, trying to work the camera, while Kyle and Cartman argued, Stan was getting lectured by Wendy for not bringing her special sunscreen. Bebe was flirting with the, unresponsive Craig, who shielded himself from the blazing sun, under a tree. Clyde and Token were messing with Tweek, trying to convince him the ocean was going to kill him. I stood alone, staring off in the sea, bored out of my mind, until Butters yelled the camera was ready.

He held it up to take a picture, I turned towards him and suddenly felt a small mass jump into my back as everyone else huddled around me, smiling like a bunch of fools. Later, I found out it was Kyle who jumped on my back for the picture and now it was his wallpaper.

I smiled at my surprised face in the picture as Kyle had his arms wrapped around my neck and was smiling like his smile would save the world. I laughed at the memory, but my smile soon faded when I noticed Damien in the background, staring seemingly bored, causing me to remember what he said about Pip and Kevin a few days ago.

I opened a tab and went on Facebook to see if I could find anything on Pip's or Kevin's old Facebook accounts. First, I looked on Pip's account and all it was a picture update from two years ago of some type of black liquid, granted I thought he had died almost ten years ago, so it proved Damien's statement that he indeed wasn't dead. Other than that, there was nothing else. So, I moved to Kevin's page.

There was more activity on his page, more useful information as well. There was a picture posted of Kevin, his ebony hair was longer, and it shrouded over his face a bit. He was hiding his eyes well, and in the background I noticed someone else. Someone with blonde hair that fell down slightly past their shoulder. The person's side view was too broad to be a woman's so I pinned it as a man, then I noticed the old style dark red British clothing he wore.

That couldn't be Pip, no way. I clicked out of the picture and scrolled Kevin's page a big more before coming across a small public chat between Kevin and Bradley Biggle. Bradley was practically begging Kevin to come back, but all he said was for Bradley to privately message and that was the end of that. I pulled up Bradley's page, to only see that his last post was made two hours ago. It was written in some demonic poem that I couldn't understand. I looked around Kyle's bathroom for something to write with and found a pen, then grabbed some toilet paper, gently, copying the poem onto the soft paper before shutting the laptop, exhausted.

I pulled out my phone. It was 2:07am. I opened it and sent a message to Damien, he may be the son of Satan, but it wasn't like I could call on him and he'd appear, if that was the case, he'd be considered a stalker. My hone buzzed almost immediately.

_I'll be there in a few hours, don't expect to get much sleep tonight. I have something interesting. _

That was all the message said. I sighed and closed my phone before walking back out into the living room, Kyle was still curled up, only moved slightly. I plopped down beside him gently and changed the channel to horror movie, the type of movie Kyle would puke if he even watched for five minutes. I watched the dumb slutty girl walk upstairs towards the noise she just heard, walking right into her death, suddenly she screamed in horror as the killer grabbed her.

"Kenny...don't go..." I instantly stared at the sleeping Kyle as he shivered. The blanket had fallen off of him and onto the floor, he was subconsciously reaching for it in his sleep. "Please..." He whimpered softly. I stared at him, slightly confused, but intrigued as he continued to reach for the blanket.

I picked it up slowly and pulled it up enough for him to grasp and instantly he yanked it out of my hands and into his chest as he quietly cried and held onto it as if he were going to die, but soon enough he relaxed and fell back into his sweet dreams. I was taken back still while I stared at him.

"I'd have to guess he is dreaming about you." Damien said tiredly behind me causing me to jump.

"You're here early." I remarked, pushing aside his comment.

"Yeah, well this seemed more important than dealing with a bunch of drunk idiots complaining about why they were sent to Hell." He motioned for me to follow him outside.

We walked to the side of the house, between Kyle's and Cartman's, Cartman's lights were off it seemed. "So, what did you need me to look at?" I pulled out the paper and he looked at it. He looked concerned as he read it. "Why are you showing me this?"

"It was on Bradley's Facebook page nearly two days after him and Kevin spoke publicly and Kevin told Bradley to message him in private. Can you tell me what Bradley was trying to say? I wasn't the best with English when we were working on deciphering poems."

Damien rolled his eyes. "'Two paths have been laid before me. One full of false beliefs the other full of my every dream.'" Damien quoted one of the lines. "That means he has been given two choices, one of them reality the other is fantasy. 'I picked a path that gleams the darkest, but offers the brightest. I will go forward, no, I will not look behind.' That's him pretty much saying he doesn't give a fuck how other people see his choice, he sees that it is the best option. Also, he is leaving to go for this choice without saying goodbye. 'For now, my true life will begin. My eternity will raise your Hell. Forever you are weak and I am strong.'" Damien stayed quietly after reading the last line allowed.

"What? Is he killing himself or something?" I asked taking the paper from Damien's hands.

"No. You said him and Kevin were talking privately right before he conjured up this shit?" Damien leaned against the side of Kyle's house.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. If not right before than a few days before. Why? What are you thinking?" I asked reading the poem over again, trying to comprehend as well.

"I think...I'm pretty sure Kevin must have told Bradley about what he is experimenting with right now. Did you find anything else on Bradley's wall?" Damien looked over at me, his arms were crossed and a small breeze rushed by fully exposing Damien's glowing red eyes.

"Not on Bradley's wall, but I did look up Kevin. He has a picture of him and what I believe to be Pip. Other than that, not much of anything else." I shrugged.

Damien shuttered slightly at the mention of Pip's name. "So, that pretty much makes my hypothesis correct. Whatever, Pip did to himself, also happened to Kevin. Now, it seems Kevin is trying to get Bradley to also do so if he hasn't already." He bit he lip a bit before sighing. "Fuck."

"What?" I asked looking around a bit at the dark surroundings, suddenly, remembering what was on Kyle's laptop earlier and the night I killed that man for Kyle. I tried hard to cover up my tracks, I did not need him snooping around again. In other words, I didn't need him contacting that other pervert and starting something up again.

"Kenny!" I jerked up and looked at Damien who's eyes were a bloodthirsty shade now. "Look, I get you're tired, so am I, but I don't need you sleeping on me while I'm trying to explain some serious shit to you!"

"S-sorry." I rubbed my eyes and looked at him, not having enough energy to fight his rude ass. "As you were saying before?"

"It's clear Kevin is trying to start up something he doesn't really know much about. Even I know very little about what they're handling, but it's better to be on the same side. While I was looking at Kevin and Pip's files I noticed that even their relatives were marked off their files meaning, the chances of what their doing could possibly be something very dangerous. It's as if they've erased themselves from their previous lives and started a new one." Suddenly, a heavy rain started to fall down. "The only way to do so it by being possessed by something demonic therefore it makes your soul and your file a false life."

"So, you're saying Pip became possessed by a demon by creating some kind of serum? Then, years later Kevin found Pip and is possessed by this 'demonic serum' and now Kevin is trying to possess Bradley as well? Do you realize how fucking stupid that sounds?" I stared at Damien, too tired to care about his harsh tone.

"You didn't let me finish streetrat."

"Love you too." I commented as he rolled his eyes and continued on.

"The fact that Pip had injected himself with some kind of formula and straight after caused him to go unseen by my radar just shows that it's impossible for any of them to be possessed because I would be able to still see them since demons are creations of my father's just as angels are creations of God's." A flash of lighting lit our surroundings as fast as it left, followed by a loud crack off in the distance.

"Long story short, you have jack shit to tell me to help m, am I right?" I flipped my hair over to the side letting some of the water splash out. "Maybe, we should go talk to your father about this, Damien. He might know something."

Damien quickly looked at the ground and shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't exactly know too much about this." His voice was quiet.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "You come to me making it a big deal and then expect me to solve everything like some hero?! Hey buddy, it's been almost a decade since I played heroes and bad guys!" Another flash of lighting lit up the sky.

"It is serious, Kenny. When I first lost communication with Pip, my father was the first to hear about it, we didn't think much of it until I looked for him in Hell for years. Then, suddenly, Kevin goes missing and he isn't in my radar anymore. I didn't think much of it until I got my hands on their files When I asked my father to mark their files he didn't seem to care too much to ask why. He just did, but taken back a bit about how the mark was declined. After declaring God must have prevented their cords from being cut, I spoke with him. He couldn't seem to locate Pip nor Kevin. Though God seem slightly more concerned, he said the must be in the death cycle or a stuck spirit. However, they both can be either of those because then, once again, my father would have been able to mark their files as dead." A roll of thunder exploded slowly off in the distance as he started to finish.

I sighed softly. "Well, then I guess it's time to fully explain the situation to your father. Even though you don't want to man, we have to. He might have some useful information that could bring us closer to solving this and saving humanity and such...if it really needs it."

Damien stared hard at me for awhile before nodding in agreement. He suddenly, pulled out his cell phone and tapped the screen. A painful burning sensation washed over me as my eyes squeezed shut. The rain had stopped beating against my body, now all I felt was my skin burning alive slowly.

"Hello, Kenny. It's been awhile since I've last seen you. Living a normal life I see." A familiar voice boomed around me. I blinked and saw Satan standing before me. He was towering over me as he sat at his desk, papers were everywhere and stacked high on his desk.

"You're as busy as ever too, huh?" I asked.

"What is your reason for bringing him here, Damien?" Satan said a bit tired. I tuned out while Damien started explaining the situation.

I eyed the room until I found a couch which I quickly sat down, Satan only giving a small eyebrow raise when I yawned, suddenly feeling absolutely exhausted. I pulled out my phone. 3:46am.

Damn, I really wasn't going to get any sleep. I laid my head back against the couch and closed my eyes, thinking about Kyle and the reasons for him looking into the past. If anything, that should have traumatized the kid, not intrigued him. I had to get him to leave it alone so it didn't cause problems for me later, without him realizing. I can't exactly delete the internet; breaking his laptop was always an option. I chuckled slightly at the thought of the ginger's red face if he found his precious laptop destroyed.

Somehow, I knew the Jew wouldn't give up so easily on his search, by a smashed up laptop. I sighed heavily realizing if Kyle found out it was me who kill the man, and practically saved him from a horrific event, he'd likely dig too deep into me and discover everything about Pip and Kevin as well, then he'd probably end up getting himself killed. I had a gut feeling, whatever Damien and I was dealing with was not something Kyle's brains could fix, it might help and move this along faster, but it all reality he was just a mortal. He really wasn't much help to either side unless Kevin convinced Kyle to join 'The Dark Side'. Damien and I would be pretty fucked if that happened...then again we have Satan on our side and Kyle wasn't the type to join anything against his religion, and whatever Pip and Kevin were doing didn't seem like something Jews would necessarily pour a class of wine to. Did Jews even drink wine?

"Kenny." Satan said pulling my attention away from my thoughts and onto him. I turned my head to the side lazily and stared at him.

"Yea?"

He looked back at Damien. "Although many of the effects seems to be leading up to a false life, I don't think this is it. Damien, Kenny have either of you heard of The False Descent?"

We looked at each other.

"I assumed you didn't. It doesn't surprised me, this was never marked in the bible or anywhere else." Satan pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "It was an event that took place millions of years ago. A man, so consumed with the idea of power, he envisioned ways to countless plots to over through God. Of course, he never succeeded, but he grew fatally ill with a form of cancer. When his life finally ended, he left behind something very crucial to his experiments. Many years after that two boys, hardly the age of thirteen yet, stumbled upon Frostle's work when savaging for animals to kill. The boys, Dreth, the strong one with hair darker than the night sky and Ark, the weak one, who held much intelligence though his ideas were shunned, he was born with red hair. They both were very intrigued in Frostle's experiments and for many weeks, when they were sent out to hunt they instead stayed in Frostle's ground house, researching for countless hours. They too became obsessed with the idea of power."

"So, when does any of this start making sense?" I asked staring at Satan, confused as he chuckled.

"Kenneth, the boy became mad with the want for power, they grew mentally ill. Both of them wanted the power alone, but couldn't gain anything separated. They fought constantly, deeming the other of unworthiness and unfaithfulness to the secret. They continued to work together though and their need for power that kept them together finally paid off. They realized they were going about it wrong, that trying to over throw God was nearly impossible, they had to disrupt the balance between good and evil to throw God off. Both had marked this the False Descent since they were going down, but in reality they would gain power from the evil."

"So, they went after you." Damien said.

Satan nodded. "Indeed, over throwing me would unbalance good and evil therefore not strengthening God, but weakening him."

"Wait." I said stopping him. "Shouldn't God be all powerful again then and control everything if you're gone?"

Damien shook his head. "In order for the world to work, there must be a balance. There will always be good, but with that there will always be bad. If one is tipped lower the other must follow in order to keep things balanced. Knocking my father out of the picture, the bad in the world declines, so in order to balance that God becomes as weak as the bad that is happening." \

"Good, Damien." Satan looked back over towards me. "They boys realized this and quickly started to fondle with the evil of things. With Ark's intelligence and Dreth's they were able to slowly begin to overcome the evil of things and control it."

"Meaning they were mortal, but with demonic abilities." Damien said dumbing it down for me.

"After gaining control over everything evil they could get their hands on without allowing themselves to die, they started to conjure up formulas for immortality. They had to test every serum they made, so they constantly took infants and small children, just in case they did find the right formula, they wouldn't have trouble controlling the immortal." Satan was now had his elbows against the desk and was staring at the two of us.

"Father, why did you not mark them dead before they got too far?" Damien asked.

Satan sat back in his chair and sighed. "Before humans had started to evolve, God and I agreed not to control a human's life span, that it was to be marked on its own. It wasn't until after Ark and Dreth that we decided it was for the best we have the control to mark a human. You see, they did find the immortality formula. God and I watched the boys closely as they took a girl, she went by Valkerin and was only six years of age. The boys were of adulthood already by that time and controlling a girl that was a decade younger than them seemed easy. The moment they injected her with the formula she had disappeared from both God and my radar. We could see the boys, but only for a short amount of time after she disappeared."

"What did you do? Is that the end?" I asked stupidly.

Satan shook his head. "The only way for us to see the three now hidden humans was to appear on Earth. I did just that and soon enough they confronted me. Valkerin was acting as a servant to the boys now and she beamed emotionless. The boys on the other hand smirk maliciously and required some steep request. Of course, I denied them and that resulted in an attack. Apparently, Valkerin wasn't the only one they manipulated. Also, conjuring up demon to aid them and other fallen angels. they used many forbidden powers that allowed them have access to any kind of demonic source and Dreth's strength was able to make all spirits abide by him."

"How did you kill them?" Damien was now sitting against the chair he had conjured up.

"Remember, how I said the boys were mentally ill? Valkerin saw this clearly and she wasn't the time to play servant. She came to God and I saying she would find a way to stop the boy if in the end we'd remove her immortally." Satan spoke with a bit of confusion in his tone.

"Why would she want that?" Damien asked also confused.

"Even to this day I don't know."

"It fucking sucks. That's why." I piped in. "Even if someone is immortal it doesn't make us Superman. We still feel the pain of dying and it's even worse if we are tortured because then the pain carries on for so long and you know even if you end your life, you'll just come back to be tormented again. I can see why she wouldn't want to live with it." I slowly got off the couch and stretched my legs.

"May that be the case or not," Satan began again. "We took her up on her offer. She was able to manipulate the boys minds into not trusting each other even more by talking to each of them alone making false comments about the other one and eventually she brought them to a breaking point. When the day came the boys were tired of waiting and were ready to destroy me; they started conjuring all the demonic sources they could in order to ensure my defeat. However, because of their rigid trust in one another the demons were just as unstable as their relationship. That started an argument between the boys, they started to accuse one another for betray the other. That's when Valkerin made her move. She took Dreth's side and said Ark was secret planning to kill Dreth and gain all the power. This sent Dreth into a rage and in the end he killed Ark for he was much stronger than Ark to begin with."

"How would that end everything?" Damien asked.

"They had a bond with each other since children, never inseparable so when Dreth realized what he had done, not only did the red head's spilt blood cause Dreth to gain all of the power, it overloaded him. His broken mind and heart allowed the overwhelming power to destroy him." Satan finished.

"Hold up, they were bother immortal. How the hell was Dreth able to kill Ark if no one else could?" I put my hands in my pockets and slouched my back slightly.

"They were false immortals. Although they were ignorant in the end, they were stupid. They must have created a way to kill a false immortal just like they created one." Damien sneered.

"That's exactly right. Using a second dosage of the serum was able to destroy Ark by reversing the immortality and resulting in death."

I cleared my throat slowly before speaking again. "So, you're saying Pip might have discovered this False Descent shit, that you didn't think to destroy after Dreth and Ark, a few years later Kevin also is injected with this serum, but only because Kevin joined they are able to start pulling in people."

Damien was silent for awhile as Satan waited for his response. "Pip has never been the one to take control of things...he has always been a gentle soul that would follow people. It's not surprising he didn't do anything with the new false immortality until Kevin showed up."

"Kevin's never been much of a leader either?" I remarked.

He nodded his head at this. "That's very true, but Kevin left South Park in a rage. Just like Pip he grew tiresome of the constant bulling and being the outcast. Now the same goes for Bradley, seems as if Bradley will also be leaving South Park in this blinded rage."

"Well, we have to stop Bradley."

"Wrong." Satan interjected. "Find him ad follow him. He will lead you to Kevin then Pip. As Damien as stated, Pip is a kind soul and he is found of both of you two. He is bound to listen to you and put an end to this."

"What happens if this goes on?" I asked.

"Likely the same events are to take place. I feel incredibly stupid for not realizing. Though, ending this False Descent a second time won't be so easy if it occurs. You, yourself are in danger Kenny. It would only take one dose of that serum to run through your body before you're killed permanently. So, I'm warning you now. End this now boys before it gets too big." Satan's voice wavered a bit as he spoke.

"Why can't you?"

"I can't see them and showing myself to them risks a chance of me being destroyed. That would only fuel their strength even more. So, this is Satan himself asking you personally Kenny. End this."

"What's in it for me?" I raised my head slightly.

"I offer you anything you wish once I see the job is done..." Satan said quietly. "Get him home Damien. He has classes in two hours."

With that I felt Damien tap my shoulder and instantly the burning sensation was subsided as the feeling of cool raindrops fell against my body. I was alone on the side of Kyle's house, I sighed already feeling the knots of stress forming in my back as I started to walk back inside Kyle house. "Fuck my life."

* * *

A/N_Soooo much writing and thinking! Boy, am I bad at romantic scenes ;-; oh well! Their romance will pick up soon enough and some pootang will happen soon enough (hehe pootang) Any whoo Sorry this was so long. Tell me if you want the chapters short like the first chapter or long like this one! I'm liking this story so far x3


	3. Chapter 3

This will most likely just be a filler chapter, pushing more on Kyle and Kenny's romance. Who knows though XD I can already tell this chapter is going to kill me to try and write ;-; (Don't tell anyone. This is close to my fourth time restarting it.) Heads up though guys. The story might change to someone else's point of view ;3 I don't know though.

**Chapter Three**

I passed Kyle, he was sleeping still on the couch, he was snuggled close to his blanket as the storm raged on outside. He was shaking slightly hearing the thunder as it clapped loudly again.

Kyle began to fear storms a few years back, since then he has always shook a bit even in a light sprinkle. I tiredly walked up to him and ruffled my hand through his red hair. He whimpered slightly causing me to smile before he settled down a bit.

I started to make my way up to his room in hope to find new clothes. As I flicked on the light and his room brightened up, his room was practically still the same after so many years. I opened his closet and began to rummage through his shirts until I found a large shirt Kyle had for a back up for Stan, Cartman, or I in case we needed one. I walked over to his drawers to look for some shorts and I stopped as soon as I opened the drawer.

There was old newspapers on the murder I caused and then a yearbook from fourth grade. I quickly grabbed it and opened it up, as a crack of thunder exploded outside. Many pictures were crossed off as I flipped through the book. I made it to Mr. Garrison's class, and quite a few pictures were crossed off. Cartman, Token, Clyde Tweek, Butters, a few others and all the girls. That left Stan, Craig, and I. I sighed and grabbed a black marker that was on his desk and crossed my picture off as well.

"Why are you trying so hard to hide the truth from him?" An exhausted voice asked from behind me causing me to jump.

I sighed then glared at Damien who was staring over my shoulder. "I've seen enough of your face tonight. It's practically time for me to get up for class and I've haven't gotten an ounce of sleep."

Damien chuckled tiredly. "Answer my question and I'll get school cancelled for the day."

I stared at him hard. "Why are you interested in my life and what I do?"

"You're snappy. After you left my father insisted I watch over you in case something bad were to happen and you be alone. You're the most crucial person right now, being that you're a pure immortal." I huffed at him slightly as I started putting the stuff back in his drawer. "So, why are you trying so hard to pull Kyle away from discovering you? You have a thing for him, right? Wouldn't you want him to find out you were his hero?" He chuckled slightly while he talked.

"It wouldn't be the same. If I really wanted to get him to care for me like that, I don't want it to be only because I killed someone for him. Honestly, that'd be a pretty shit reason to fall in love with someone." I stretched and started looking for shorts again. "Goddamn he is so tiny." I remarked as I pulled up one of his shorts and tried to stretch out the tiny waist of them.

"Well, at least he would know you care for him. You practically hide in a closet, Kenny. Who are you to say, he doesn't need to know who saved his ass, literally. Maybe that's the push he needs to go after you." Damien was now sitting in Kyle's chair with his legs crossed.

"It would be the action he feels for, not me as a person." I paused. "Why is the son of Satan giving me relationship advice? It's not like you've ever been with anyone that's not dead and desperate to get into Heaven." He jumped a bit and looked down at the floor, silent.

I looked at him and he seemed deep in thought. "Who was it?"

"Hm?"

"Your lover. It's not like you to back down to one of my insults; out of character. So, who is it?" I leaned against Kyle door and crossed my arms.

"Was." He shuffled a bit in his chair, sitting back in his strong position like he were sitting on a throne. "What my love life consist of is no concern to you."

"Yet, mine is a concern to you?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I find Kyle... a useful tool." I clenched my hands tightly, but Damien held his hand up to prevent me from speaking. "He has the capability to understand things far faster than anyone else, if you got him to help us this would go a lot quicker with a lot less damage and-"

"I am NOT letting Kyle be a part of this." I said as I started the leave the room, but I was thrown back against the bed and the door locked shut as I hazily sat up. "What the fuck dude?!"

"Kyle is going to become part of this no matter how hard you try to keep him out of it. He is a ginger with the correct mind structure. Have you not realized, Kyle fits the exact description of Ark. If Pip and Kevin know of the story they will likely be after him." Damien stared hard at me.

"What...why?" I said rubbing the back of my head as a small pain throbbed through it.

"That's why Velkerin had Derth kill Ark instead of the other way around. Yes, it's obvious he was stronger than Ark and would win if they fought, however, Velkerin knew that Ark's death would generate a power that Derth would absorb. In other words, the structure of both Ark and Kyle's minds are two of the same. They both hold the power that could destroy or empower the killer. Kyle is a catalyst and Kevin will want his power." Damien blinked tiredly. "Look, either you bring him in this or I will. It's up to you."

I nodded at him, dumbfounded to what to say. "Good, now I am going to cancel classes tomorrow for the high school. We have too much work to do, so get some sleep."

With that he had vanished and the door had unlocked. "Asshole." I murmured as I made my way downstairs. It wasn't until I reached the last step, how hard the storm was hitting. At this point the sirens should be going off but instead all that was going on outside was the sound of the sky screaming.

That's when I looked at the couch to make sure he was alright, he was curled up tightly, whimpering as he shook horribly. "Please, let me out...Please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just please let me out..."

"Kyle?" I squatted down in front of him and gently brushed the hair from his face, he instantly pulled back from my touch.

He whimpered quietly again as a flash light up the room. He was struggling to wake up, but for some reason he couldn't. I sat next time him and slowly patted his side, he jumped a bit with each tap, then slowly shuffled closer to me, I welcomed his small figure into my chest as I laid my head back, slowly drifting until darkness.

_There was no more rain, just a dark trapped sky. Damien was beside me as I stared ahead. There was three figures, no four. Who were they?_

_Muffled screams, there was crying. Damien? He was shaking; fear was coaxed over his normal hellish face. _

_The figures game into view, one of them had long blonde hair, the body had a feminine look to it, but it was clearly a man. He wore a silk red bowtie and a British cap on. Pip? _

_The man beside him, ebony hair, he was pale. He looked so innocent, yet so evil. That couldn't be Kevin, could it?_

_I couldn't place the three man, he was unfamiliar, but he knew me. He was tall, broad, and mean. Who was he holding onto? _

_A small boy, so petite, His small red flips bounced as he was pushed onto the ground. He was gagged, tied, and looked beaten beyond belief. He looked up at me with glassy green eyes, I felt pain rocketed through my chest. _

_'KYLE!' I screamed, but I didn't hear myself. I raced forward, reaching out for the boy, water was running down my cheek. Was it raining again? _

_Suddenly, a gunshot rippled loudly through the air. Who was hit?_

"Kenny!" I burst awake to see Kyle staring at me wide eyed. "Are you alright? It seemed like you were having a nightmare..."

My heart was still racing, slowly calming down. I leaned back against the couch as Kyle told me good morning. He looked exhausted, there were small bags under his eyes and when he did move a bit, it was slow. "You can go back to sleep, Kyle. School's been cancelled due to the storm." He shuddered slightly at the sounds of the rain hitting the window. It was a lot calmer than what it was last night. "You gonna be alright?"

He nodded and laid against the back of the couch. "How'd you know classes were cancelled?"

I blinked a bit, still groggy. "Uh...the... I got up earlier and saw the news?"

He was a bit too tired to realize the questioning in my voice as he stood up. "Well, We all are meeting up at Stan's house. We should go."

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"Almost noon... So come on." He smiled softly while he started walking upstairs.

He was out of sight. "Damien, it's alright to follow me I guess, but watching me sleep is a totally different thing."

Damien was sitting against the wall, his eyes were almost burning holes through me. "Shut up, rat." He hissed and I chuckled.

"Tired?"

"What were you dreaming about? Well, more like pissing your pants about?" He got up off the wall and sat on Kyle's coffee table, his eyes were lazy and his movements slow.

"You really need to get to sleep. I'm going over to Stan's house and all of us will be there. I won't need your 'protection' so you can sleep until we need to go talk to Bradley, unless you need we should go now?" I stood up and stretched slightly.

Damien thought for a bit. "Well, we'd have to examine his room and belonging. His sister is away as one of the Goths houses, probably getting high and enjoying this weather. His parents are away on some business trip for the father so now, while they're gone will be the best time. There is a chance he is still there, but we should find out sooner than later." He blinked a few times as Kyle's footsteps made their way down the stairs. "Tell him, you will meet them later."

Kyle hoped down passed the last step and smile. He still looked tired from the previous night, but looked better. He was wearing his orange jacket and green hat, I couldn't help but smile at his adorable flask back of clothes. "Are you gonna wear _that_?" He chuckled. "You're pretty slow today, Ken."

I smiled back at him. "I'll meet you there, Ky. I have to go check on Karen, make sure she made it home last night alright."

Kyle looked a bit disappointed. "Alright. Be there soon?" I nodded as I threw my orange sweater over the shirt and pulled my shorts on. "It's cold out, Kenny. You can't wear shorts."

"I'll be fine." I started to walk out the door, Damien close behind. "See you soon."

"You still remember where Bradley lives?" Damien asked as we walked.

"Yea, just the next street over. Fuck, it's freezing!" I crossed my arms and shivered.

Damien laughed harshly. "Your fault. Come on, hurry up." H started walking ahead of me; I tried to keep up with him, but I was having trouble because the wind kept pushing me back. "We will enter through his window, and just check around his room for any indication to his whereabouts or Kevin's." He looked back at me. "So, what's the deal between you and Kyle anyways? I know you're into him and it seems like he is into you, but you're a pussy. Make a move."

I rolled my eyes. "S-shut up, d-dude." I stuttered. "T-this isn't a t-t-topic we're going to talk a-about."

"You sound like Jimmy. " He smirked as Bradley's house came into view. "I can't sense anyone home, but someone was definitely there. Most likely Henrietta."

We walked to the side of the house, Bradley's window was already opened. I bent down and put my hands together to boost Damien up. Once he pulled me up, we both quietly started going through his things, but nothing caught our attention. "I guess he wouldn't likely leave much evidence, he _was_ a nerd"

"Doesn't matter how smart he was. The internet is a beautiful thing." Damien said opening Bradley's laptop. His Facebook opened immediately. "Do you know his password?"

"Try...mintberrycrunch?" He typed it in and sure enough it worked.

He had two notifications, but four messages. Damien instantly clicked on the small letter icon and two of them was from Dougie and the other two was from Kevin. We both read the messages between them carefully.

Bradley: Please you have to come home! It's dangerous out of South Park!

Kevin: South Park doesn't have some fucking shield protecting us from danger. If anything it's fucking attracts danger!

Bradley: ...

Bradley: Just come back man. We've always been close friends and you tell me about everything! Why didn't you tell ME you were leaving?!

Kevin: Brad I found something. It changed me and opened my mind dude. I...we have to meet up. This is serious man. We won't have to be the losers anymore!

Bradley: What are you talking about?

Kevin: Just meet up with me. I'll be back in South Park in a few days.

Kevin: Meet me by Starks Pond this Friday. 11:30.

Damien looked up at me. "They're meeting up now. We have to get-" Suddenly Damien was pulled back by the neck and I was shoved up against the wall.

"What the _fuck_?" I managed out as I was pulled back to face Damien with my arms pulled tightly back and what felt like a small blade against my neck. Damien was being strangled by a cross necklace so he couldn't use any of his powers, and the person choking Damien was...it was the guy from m dream?

"Hello, Kenny...Damien." Kevin said from behind me.

Suddenly Pip and Bradley came in, I felt my heart speed up.

Fuck. I thrashed around as Pip approached me "Stop! You're messing with something very dangerous, Pip!" I pushed back against Kevin, but he held onto me. Damn, when did he get so strong?!

Pip looked back at Damien who was also thrashing around, but looked at Pip with pleading eyes. Pip then placed the rag over m face. I continued to fight back until I felt my body go numb. Shit...

A_N: Please don't hate me XD My goodness! This chapter was horrible and boring to write. I couldn't even find a way to move along Kenny and Kyle without continuing the story :'c Don't fear though my lovely friends! This chapter may be laaame, but I have the next chapter completely figured out. Hehe and hopefully, if it's not out by tonight then it will be tomorrow. You guys should send me some ideas for the book that'd you'd like to see. I might do some of them ;3


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm excited for this chapter. That last chapter was a bit boring, but it set up so much! This chapter will probably be a bit long. Oh, wellzz. x3 Let the beginning of the romance start! ...with some butt-kicking action!

**Chapter Four**

Kyle

I frowned as Kenny said he was going home before going to Stan's house. "Alright, be there soon?" I asked him as he threw on his famous orange sweater. Then, I realized he was only wearing shorts on too. "It's cold out, Kenny. You can't wear shorts."

"I'll be fine." He then walked out the door. "See you later." He said before closing it.

I sighed, half happy he was here and half sad he had to leave. I made my way back up to room to get my shoes. As I sat on my bed, I looked forward and noticed one of my drawers open slightly with a piece of paper hanging out of it.

I opened the drawer that hide all my files and saw it was disturbed from the previous set up I had. I pulled out the yearbook that was now on the top of the pile and slowly went through it to see if anything was changed. Everything seemed the same though, until I reached Mr. Garrison's class. Kenny's picture was crossed off.

"God, Kenny. Do you think I'm an idiot?" I chuckled slightly. I smiled at him horrid attempt to outsmart me before I reorganized all the things. Then, finished putting on my shoes.

I looked around for my laptop before realizing it was still downstairs, making my way back downstairs I shivered slightly as the wind and rain beat lightly against the side of the house, before I quickly walked into the bathroom. The laptop was slightly opened.

"You'd make a hella thief Kenny." I then laughed remembering when he dressed like a princess during out kingdom battles. Gosh, he's so weird.

I opened it and looked up the history, completely taken back when three web pages came up. Bradley, Kevin, and Pip's Facebook pages. "Kenny...Why were you looking up these three?"

Then, I noticed it. Kevin had a new picture that was of him and someone else that looked similar to Pip. Wait, I thought he was dead... I leaned back against the wall, in pure confusion. "What's going on?" I continued to looked through the three pages, before I started reading Bradley's last post, which was a poem. "Oh, god. Is he trying to kill himself?"

"Kyle?" I heard Stan call out from the living room. Crap, I forgot.

"Maybe, he was kidnapped. Just wait it out, I'm sure they'll return him." I heard Cartman remark.

"Shut up, fatass. You're just jealous people would actually try to kidnap me instead of you." I commented as I approached them. "Stan, I have to go to Bradley's house real quick."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He decided he wanted some butt action before he chills with us." Cartman smirked.

I just glared at him. "I think he is trying to hurt himself and I think Kenny went over there as well. I think something's up with him. Please, Stan do you mind stopping by there first?"

He shrugged. "Let's go." We started walking out to the car.

"So, Kaaaahl. What makes you suddenly so concerned if mintberrycrunch cuts the string?" Cartman said as we all hopped in the car.

"I don't want anyone to end their life, unless it's you." I snapped back, but he only smirked.

"You're a ginger Kyle and a Jew. There's no chance you'll out live me, Jewrat." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Give it up Kyle. Anyway, what makes you think he trying to end him life?" Stan said stepping in before we started anything.

"His last Facebook post." His house than came into few. "Stop the car." I said as I saw the front door swing open. "What the..."

Two boys came out, one was Bradley and the other was the Pip look-alike. I could feel my stomach churn harshly as we all watched two more boys came out, it looked like Kevin and someone else, someone I had seen before, but couldn't remember from where. Then, I felt my stomach drop completely.

"Is that Kenny and...Damien?" Stan said quietly as they threw the two unconscious pair into a truck. "We have to get them!" He started to unbuckle with me.

"Wait." Cartman stopped us. "Think this through. There are four of them, they probably have weapons too because how the fuck else would they be able to take out the song of the Devil and considering one of them is practically four times any of ours sizes, with three others and only three of us-" He stopped and stared at me up and down before talking again. "Two and a half of us, we'd mostly just be walking into death."

"You're fatass counts for at least six other people." I muttered.

"AY!"

"You're right Cartman." Stan said ignoring us and buckling himself again. "We'll follow them from a distance until the stop then just focus on getting Kenny and Damien out of there." He paused for a moment. "How would Damien even be knocked out like that? Isn't he like really powerful?"

"He's a demon, the probably put some kind of cross on him to drain his powers and practically make him mortal." I said as we slowly started to follow the truck and I groaned on the inside knowing I'd be out in the awful whether for awhile. Why did I let him leave? I felt my chest tighten thinking about all the possibilities that might happen to Kenny.

We continued to follow them slowly keeping a far distance. Occasionally, we'd turn a corner and follow them between houses and other times letting a passing car cut in front of us until we left South Park. The van lead us into a nearby forest, and Stan made sure he kept a good mile distance, while Cartman used binoculars to watch more closely in case they did a sharp U-turn or anything unexpected.

"You know, last night I heard Kenny and Damien talking." Cartman said suddenly. Stan and I both looked at him, while he nodded. "It was pretty late and I was getting some late night snack, if I hear a fat joke I won't finish the story." He glared at me before continuing, "I heard Kenny mumbling and as soon as I looked out the window, Damien appeared."

"He must have removed his mask. I'm sure using that makes he tired." I said quietly.

"They started talking about Pip, Kevin, and Bradley. I couldn't hear most of it, because the storm rolled in. I looked away for a quick second and suddenly they were both gone." Cartman finished. "I didn't think too much about, to be honest. Obviously, those two are trying to get into something they shouldn't."

"So, it must of been Damien, Kenny was talking to a few days ago. He practically freaked out and slammed his face against the desk then left for the bathroom. After awhile I grew worried and went to check on him, he was pissed and kicked one of the stalls open." I said leaning back in the car. "Poor Damien..."

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Well, we've all thought Pip was dead for years now and Damien has always had a thing for Pip. To find out Pip is still alive, but someone completely different...that's horrible."

Cartman turned around and Stan looked at me through the mirror. "Damien is into Pip?" Stan asked.

Cartman chuckled slightly. "I bet he's the giver in the relationship." With that Stan instantly laid one on Cartman's arm "AY! What the hell?!" He backed away.

Stan looked back at me through the mirror. "How would you know if Damien and Pip were, well, yea."

I shrugged. "It was pretty obvious. Pip would always get nervous whenever people would say something about Damien. Even though Damien left for Hell he never really left. I'd always see him and Pip hanging around town and the way Damien acted around Pip was simply sensational." I couldn't help but smiling remembering every time I saw him brushed Pip's hair out of his face or steal a small kiss from him.

"That is kind of sad..." Stan said. "I mean it's weird, I didn't think he was well gay, but Pip must mean something to him if he didn't put up too much of a fight."

"Stop!" Cartman suddenly yelled and Stan slammed the brakes causing me to go forward a bit.

"What the fuck, Cartman?!" Stan yelled.

"They stopped the car, and are getting out." Cartman said. "Pull the car back and drive off path into the forest. We have to hide the car before we get out."

"Gee, Cartman. Have you done this before?" I said as Stan did as he was instructed.

"Well, I had to learn out to cover my tracks with all the crazy shit I use to pull." He said. "This is good, just pull closer to that tree."

Stan pulled up next to it and then opened one of his compartments, pulling out two switchblades. "Dude, what the hell?!" I yelled.

"Shut up, Kahl." Cartman pulled one out of his pocket as well. "If you were smart you would be carrying one at all times too. You're lucky Stan has two."

They both hopped out of the car as I hesitated until Stan opened my door. "Just hold onto it. You don't have to use it unless you really need to, alright? It's just a precaution." He held the knife out toward me and I grabbed it carefully, hating that I'd have to hold it.

"They went into some old beat up hunting shed last I saw. We'll go against the bottom of the hill until we are 100 feet of the shed. Then, we'll wait." Cartman started walking.

"Why don't we just talk to them?" I said as we started following him.

"Kyle, you've always been book smart. We can't just 'talk' to three pissed of teens a boulder. Also, they could serious hurt Kenny if they find out we've been following them. I'd rather not have m friend die today." Stan said softly.

"Why not go to the police then?" They both stopped and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Right." We continued forward.

I kept tripping over disguised branches and tree roots, Stan would catch me every so often, he offered me a ride on his back, which I declined. The sun was slightly leaning towards the West so it was getting close to two or three, it was still raining slightly and the wind hit us with no mercy. I just kept my head down and shivered forward, until Cartman stopped us.

Off in the distance I could make out a small shack, there a spaces cleared around it, but mostly it was covered by trees. The van was parked a few years away from the shack. Two people were standing out of shed, they were too far away to decipher.

"Do we just wait?" I asked suddenly, feeling like an idiot not knowing what to do.

"We're going to try and get closer, behind the shed." Stan said as we started walking, well crawling now. "Stay quiet."

We stayed low and started circling around the shed, keeping a good distance. The two watchers would very occasionally look in our direction causing us to freeze in place. My hands were getting sweating, but I was freezing. I kept thinking they could hear my heartbeat and that was why they were looking back. It wasn't until we got out of their vision did we relax. "I don't see anyone guarding the back." Cartman whispered softly.

I wanted to turn around as the wind picked up, but I kept forward thinking about Kenny, wanting to see him to make sure he was alright. We slowly approached the shack and my heart was almost as staggered as my breathing.

We edged very slowly toward one of the windows, Cartman peered in slowly and I was aching to know what was happening to Kenny. He just turned around and pointed toward Stan and the edge of the shed, to be a look out. Then, pointed to me and the window to peer inside as he slowly creeped over to the other side of the shack to be another look out.

I peered in slightly. I was shocked to see Kenny being held against the wall as Damien was tied to a chair. He had three cross necklaces on, from what I could see, and he looked utterly exhausted. He could barely even keep his head up.

"Tell me!" I heard the big familiar man scream at Damien. He mumbled something causing the man to throw the still unconscious Kenny against the wall, making me jump. "You really enjoy seeing your friend hurt don't you?!" The man screamed again as he punched Kenny in the gut. I flinched with Damien.

"Stop! You really think I'd be conspiring with that streetrat?! I'm sure Pip told you, Kenny dies almost every day!" Suddenly Damien was slapped hard.

_Kenny dies almost every day!_...What?

"I don't want to hear your bullshit!" He pulled a gun to Kenny's head and I froze. "I know I can't really kill you, but I'm sure you wouldn't want this cute little immortal to die..."

I felt my head starting to spin as Kenny's mutilated body was slammed into the wall again, a gun practically shoved into his throat. Goddammit...My heart was skipping beats as I watched Kenny flinch slightly. What the fuck is going on?!

Damien stared hard at the man. "You really have the nerve to kidnap the son of Satan and threaten him?! M father will have our head for this!"

"Look at you. Pathetic! Hiding behind your father lie a pussy! No wonder Pip doesn't want anything to do with you anymore." He dropped Kenny and I flinched as the man walked toward Damien and cupped his cheek, "You're such a cute boy. I hope your father does come here. I have something I need to settle with him."

Damien bit the man's hand hard, causing him to howl in pain that paralyzed my ears. As soon as Damien let go, he was punched hard in the gut and when he leaned forward in pain a knee collided with his face. Then, Damien's hair was pulled back. "You really want to see your friend dead don't cha baby?"

"Fuck you!" Damien screamed as the man let go and walked back over to Kenny.

Please, no. Please, Moses let Kenny be alright...

He began to kick Kenny senselessly. "I kind of want to see if this fucker is really immortal..."

That's when Damien noticed me. He started at me in shock, but quickly recovered. "Stop. Fine, just listen. I'll tell you how I figured everything out..."

The man stopped kicking Kenny and put him into a chair before tying him up as well. Then he turned and stared at Damien, "Go on."

"Kyle Broflovski." He started I froze in place and moved back away from the window "He started looking into that little stunt you and our brother pulled a few years ago on him Remember? Kenny kicked your asses" The man slammed his hand against the wall and screamed

My body was numb What the hell was he doing?! My breathing started to stagger and I was feeling myself start to hyperventilate. That's one of the pervs that trapped me in the alley a few years ago?! Why does Damien keep saying Kenny dies?!

"Kyle came to me, he spilled everything." Damien winked at me as the man looked away for a moment. "Kenny was only there because he died yesterday during that storm and visited me in Hell. He tagged along for some breaking and entering, he had no idea what was actually go on. You want to cover your tracks? Get Kyle"

I slowly started to realize what he was doing, I smirked and watched as the man studied Damien's face. "Where does that gorgeous redhead live? Maybe, I'll finished what my brother and I started before I bring him back here." I nearly gagged hearing.

"Figure it out shitface!" Damien yelled. "I'm sure you're not going to leave me alone while you go savaging for little boys..." He growled. Damien's entire demeanor had changed, it was angry, dark, and cold.

The man just laughed. "Only in your dream, dollface. Pip! Brad!" I watched as Damien's face sunk and the two boys entered. Pip didn't dare look at Damien. "Keep our two boys company, I have to find me a little ginger."

Pip suddenly looked up. "We all agreed if we needed to use a catalyst it wouldn't be Kyle." His British accent was still thick.

"Things change little P. It seems he has gotten himself involved in this, now, watch our two...guests while I'm gone." The perv started to walk out and slammed the door abruptly.

Catalyst? I sighed very softly and crawled over to Stan. "Everyone is leaving I think except Pip and Bradley." Stan nodded and I crawled to Cartman to relay the same message.

"Just tell us when we can move." Cartman whispered back.

I crawled back over to the window and watched as the awkward silence grew between the boys, I could help, but stare at Kenny and cry on the inside at his horrid state. The bangs of his blonde hair was slowly becoming red as a stream of blood ran down his face from the countless times his head met the wall. His lip was busted open and his body covered in bruises, from what I could see some of his fingers looked broken and it was obvious some of his ribs were probably broken as well. He looked like a train wreck, but still I couldn't help, but smile knowing he was still breathing as I watched his chest lift up and down slowly.

"You look good, Damien." Pip said suddenly, causing me to slightly look back over through the shelf at them.

Damien just kept his head down, waiting for the car to leave signaling us to move in. "Damien, please. We aren't going to hurt anyone..."

He suddenly snapped his head up. "Bullshit! Look at Kenny! Yea, he may be fucking immortal, but going through this shit hurts him!"

"Damien...I..." The engine to the truck started and instantly pulled away, I looked over at Stan and Cartman as they started to go around to the front. I slowly started to crawl to the side of the window, completely out of view, waiting to hear Stan and Cartman enter the room.

"Pip, even you even want to attempt to rekindle what we had you can start by untying me. Now." I heard Damien struggle in his chair. "And second you can let Kenny go and leave South Park and my father and I alone."

Pip remained quiet for awhile. "Hey, Kyle. You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you." my heart nearly stopped as I stood up slowly and walked into his view. Bradley, was leaning against one of the walls and glaring at Pip. "Stan, Eric, you need not hide either. I could hear Kyle's heartbeat from miles away."

I saw Stan and Cartman slowly enter the room, both wielding their blades. "Climb through the window Kyle, get Kenny. Untie Damien, Pip." Cartman instructed.

"Eric, even if you do stab me, I won't die. It'll just feel like a small prick, you're not in the position to order me around. Kyle, you may come in if you wish, tend to Kenny." Pip smiled at me gently as I slowly started to climb in through the large hole in the middle.

Stan and Cartman still had their weapons drawn as I jumped in. I looked at everyone, things were growing tense. "Pip, why?" I asked softly, finally breaking the tense silence.

He remained quiet as Damien looked up at him. "What happened to you? You use to be so kind and gentle, you wanted to help Kenny, not brutalize him!"

I inched toward Kenny slowly, making Bradley push me back with his stare. "Damien, I did want to help Kenny. However, I found out how to live forever, never die! I hadn't realized how lucky Kenny was until I was able to jump off a mountain and live!" Pip laughed.

"Pip, Kenny isn't like you! You have a false immortality which coaxes all the pain in dying! Being a true immortal doesn't allow a person to experience death without the pain of it! That way, they treasure their body and don't just throw their life away!" Damien was gritting his teeth as Pip put his hand up.

Pip looked sadly at Damien and approached him slowly, Damien was clearly uncomfortable. I stared at Stan and Cartman, they looked just as confused as I did. Suddenly, Pip started to untie Damien and take the crosses off, this surprised Bradley enough for me to rush over to Kenny and untie him as well. His body fell over onto me and I struggled to keep him from making both of us fall on the floor. Stan was suddenly behind me, picking up Kenny's limp body carefully.

I bit my lip hard as he groaned softly. "He'll be alright." Stan whispered reassuringly causing me to blush very slightly. I turned back to Pip and Damien, which were both tense when suddenly Damien chuckled softly. "You can pass for a girl with how long your hair has gotten..."

Pip smiled at him. "You've always preferred my hair to be long." He then looked over at us. "I'm going to let you guys all go, Matt had no right beating on Kenny like that. He said he just wanted to keep us hidden, but I see he has real evil potential. I can't really explain anything to you guys, but it's best if you guys end your tracks with us. Kyle, be very careful. I do recommend hiding out for a bit, Matt will be searching for you..."

"Get rid of him Pip." Damien said sternly. "I know you know how to reverse this immortality you have, Matt will only cause you trouble. I'd prefer you to end all of this and come down to Hell with me!"

Suddenly, Pip pulled Damien into a hug. "There's more to this than what you see." Pip held onto the stunned Damien, but spoke to us. "Damien will be out shortly, you may leave."

We stared at each other. "Won't this Matt guy get mad?" Cartman asked, I cringed every time I heard his name.

Pip pulled away from Damien slightly. "Yeah, but nothing I can't handle. Please hurry. I'd rather not see you all caught."

With that Bradley opened one of the door and we slowly inched toward it, I couldn't keep my eyes off Kenny though. We walked through the old shack with Bradley behind us, in complete silence. There was many rooms to the tiny shed, but instead of the creepy vibe I got before, I now just felt loneliness.

The moment we got outside the front door slammed shut, the stormy air did not welcome up as we all exchanged looks. "What the actual fuck?" Cartman said what we were all thinking.

"Kenny immortal and Pip is too, but he is fake?! What the Hell?!" Stan practically screamed.

"I'm sure Kenny will explain things when he wakes up, or at least Damien will when he gets out." I said softly. "I wonder what Matt was doing there though..."

"You know that fucker?" Cartman asked.

I nodded and shivered. "Years ago, I ran out of the house late at night because I came out to my parents and they weren't too accepting of it, telling me it was just phase, but I was backed up into an alley by two men. They were brothers that the police were trying, actually trying, to arrest for child abduction and rape. However, just before they got to me, Kenny killed Matt's brother before they could really do anything, but Matt ran away. Of course, Kenny tried to hide himself, but I'd recognize those eyes no matter what. I've been trying to find out where Matt has been, or even what his name was, which I just found out. I just don't understand why Pip would allow that child perv even near him..."

They both looked at me as we approached the car. "Why are you just not telling us this?!"

I just shrugged. "First, it's embarrassing to be honest... and second, you guys were the first to find out I was gay and the first to know about my, uh, crush on him." I motioned toward Kenny. "After that day, Kenny and I spent a lot of time together so it wasn't exactly easy for me to bring up it up and when it was just us three, that's not really a respected table telling story."

"Doesn't matter, I should have been the first to know!" Stan argued.

I hopped into the backseat of the car and Stan placed Kenny beside me, I started cleaning some of his wounds while Stan and Cartman climbed into the car bitterly. "Well, you guys know now, please let's get home. It's going to rain soon and I'm exhausted."

Suddenly Damien appeared sitting beside me, and I jumped. "GAH!"

"Hurry, we have to get out of here quick. Pip thinks Matt and Kevin will be returning soon." He said.

"Wait, hold up. We just saw and heard a piss full of shit that practically went in one ear and out the other. You have some explaining to do." Cartman barked.

Damien nodded. "Yea, I know." He sighed and placed his head tiredly against the seat. "Let's hide out at Cartman's house and I'll explain everything there."

Stan started to drive and I stared out the window as we rode in silence. Damien had fallen asleep almost instantly, and I held Kenny closely. I had a gut feeling, this was easiest part that would happen during this entire adventure and for once it was Cartman that was dragging us into trouble, it was Kenny.

A_N: Not really as long as I had hoped ;-; but that's otay right? We're starting to move into KennyxKyle x3 Gah! Next chapter will be adorable. This story line might start getting confusing to some of you so don't be afraid to ask if you get confuzzled! I'd still love to hear some of your guy's recommendations for the plot so don't be afraid to tell me. No one has a stupid idea! x3 Well, love you all my friendly friends and hope you're enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny

My head is killing me! God, someone turn off that light! I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light which instantly caused me to groan and turn away from it. My entire body burst out in pain the moment I moved, my ribs felt broken, my head felt like there were nails in it and my neck was throbbing as if I had been sleeping on it wrong for months.

"Kenny, don't move! You'll hurt yourself even more." My eyes burst open to see familiar emerald irises.

"Kyle? Where am I?" He looked at me relieved.

"Well, long story short, you're at Cartman's house. You and I have to stay here a bit, well as Damien said it was either here or Hell." He moved some of my blonde hair out of my face.

"You talked to Damien?!" I managed to sit up, only cringing slightly.

Kyle furrowed his brows. "Kenny, please lay back down, I don't want you hurt again. You're still recovering." He frowned when I refused to lay back down and sighed. "Damien explained everything he could about Pip and all that nonsense, I don't understand why you didn't come to me first Kenny? Kyle's green eyes seemed to darken sadly, which made me instantly feel guilty. "We could have been able to avoid...this!" He indicated toward me.

I smirked. "Aw, there's nothing wrong with me." Kyle just glared at me causing me to laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're getting semi-better, at least."

"What exactly did he tell you?" I dropped my smile, worried Kyle may have gotten himself involved.

He then, slumped his shoulders. "So much stuff. I didn't know you lived such a complicating life...I feel bad honestly, I always made your life harder too." He rubbed his rubbed his hands together sheepishly.

Cocking an eyebrow, I stared at him. "How did you make it harder?"

"I always made you believe I was tracking you for the event that happened a few years ago." I perked up a bit, surprised as he continued. "I thought it was adorable how hard you tried to hide yourself, to this day I still don't know why you tried so hard, but I enjoyed it. I'm sure that just added stress onto you, I'm sorry."

"So...You knew it was me that killed that man?" I bit my lip.

He nodded and smiled slightly. "I haven't really ever said thank you, so thanks. You saved my ass."

I smiled wearily as he shifted in his chair, unsure what to say. "How'd you find out?"

He broke out in a small blush. "I know what m friends are like. You think I wouldn't be able to put two and two together?"

"Right..." I started to get up and winced pain, Kyle quickly jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to talk to Damien, I need to find out how much you or anyone else knows."

"Stop! I can tell you." He pushed me down back against the couch; I groaned from the impact. "Sorry!" He quickly tried to help me. I just laughed. "What?"

I patted his head gently. "You're just adorable." He blushed instantly and pulled away. "Please, tell me what Damien said to you."

"Uh, W-well, he told Stan and Cartman also" He stuttered a bit. "However, I know you're immortal. In a way." He sat beside me and lowered his head. "I can't believe I never remembered you dying...I felt pretty awful after hearing that." He pushed his feelings to the side and looked back at me. "He told us everything about this whole Pip and Kevin thing. He started talking about The False Descent as well, and Dreth and Ark. He then explained that I was a catalyst so I had to stay as far away from Pip and his gang." I frowned, Dammit, Damien. I told him I didn't want Kyle any part of this. "Lastly, he explained how you guys were kidnapped and how Bradley joined their 'side'. Damien said he'd likely stay hidden, right now he is sleeping; he looked exhausted, he asked I remain hidden as well. As for you...well he wants you to still explore this whole situation..." He looked at me sadly. "I opposed it, but he insisted you could stop whatever they were doing and be alright...He said it was a fight between Hell and humanity."

I nodded and sighed. Figures Damien would pin me with all the hard work. This means I'd have to figure out their locations again, well the formula as well to end them. God, I hope Damien has some type of plan. "I was really worried about you, Kenny." I looked back over to Kyle and he was looking back at me with wide green eyes. "I didn't think you'd recover, honestly..."

I smiled softly at him, pushing my small train of thought away. "I'm alright, Kyle. You don't ever have to worry about me, I'm literally invincible."

He shook his head. "You're not, Ken. Invincible means you don't get hurt and die, you do die! You just are given another body and have to live again...only to go through death again..."

I frowned at him. "Kyle...it's alright. I've been dealing with this for almost eighteen years...It's not that big of a de-" Suddenly, Kyle's lips were against mine, his arms were wrapped about my neck and his body nearly on top of mine. It hurt like Hell, but I was too shocked and well, happy to care.

His lips were soft even though his attack was rough, his kiss was gently, I remained still, refusing to break it, but too dazed to hold him back. His body relaxed against me slowly and he pulled away, sinking into my chest I could feel his breath stagger and his heartbeat pick up. "Kenny...I love you..."

I blinked a few times, trying to process what he said as I looked down at the ginger who was cradled up to me. Why couldn't I feel my heartbeat? Why the fuck wasn't I moving?! I've dreamed about this happened for nearly a decade! I'm totally missing my chance!

"Kenny, I don't want to lose you...Damien told me about the formula that made Pip and all of his group immortal, he then told me that; that very formula and completely destroy you..." He looked up at me with wide glassy eyes. "Please, promise me you won't die..."

I slowly wrapped my arms around the boy, he jumped slightly not expecting it. "I'm sorry, Kyle..." Was the only thing my mouth would let escape.

He buried his head deeper into my chest and trembled slightly, it was raining outside. I smiled softly and started to run my fingers through his delicate red hair. "You're heart is racing." Kyle whispered into my chest.

"Really? I can't feel it."

He shot up. "What?"

I laughed. "You surprised me, Ky. I wasn't expecting you to do that, to be honest I had no idea you felt that way."

"I didn't expect myself to do that either..." He smiled gently and tried to get off of me, but I refused to let him. No way was he getting away from me now. "Aren't I hurting you? I'm sure, me sitting on you isn't helping your wounds heal."

"I've waited a long time to hold you like this." I started to pulled him back into my chest, which he happily obliged. "I don't care if it hurts."

Kyle looked up at me; we just stared at each other for awhile before I slowly dipped down and made our lips touch again, that time better than the first. He gently pulled himself closer as I cupped his cheek, his body was so little, but so warm. I never wanted to pull away, it just took him seeing me practically die to kiss me. I'm such a pussy for waiting so long. I mentally beat myself for a moment, before I sadly had pulled away to breath, but Kyle didn't seem to care. He wore a big smile and snuggled as close as he could into me. "You look exhausted." I commented while I kissed his head.

"You've been practically in a coma for two days, someone had to watch you and make sure you were alright." He looked up at me again. "You look just as exhausted as me."

I shrugged. "It feels like I've only had a few minutes of rest, not two whole days." Kyle chucked softly. "Thanks Ky." He just smiled as I held onto him harder.

We both slowly started falling into a much needed rest, smiling the entire time. I can't tell if things are going to get better or worse.

* * *

Damien sat at the kitchen table, his face buried in his hands. We hadn't gotten very far in figuring out much more about this stupid scheme Pip was pulling. However, Kyle was able to connect Pip's immortality with the raging storms. Apparently, because there was a tip in the balance it affected the weather while also causing a lot of chaos in Hell.

Damien told us all his father was growing weak in order to try and keep the balance, because it turned out immortals are classified as demons in a way so they were part of Hell. So, since there was so many false immortals it caused a evil in the world that wasn't brought down by Hell, so if Satan remained just as strong then there would be too much evil in the world so automatically his strength decreased dramatically to keep a balance between good and evil. Ying and Yang. At first I didn't find a problem with it, until Kyle explained it a bit more. Because Satan had to give up some of his strength to attempt to keep the balance naturally on Earth it caused God to grow just as weak as Satan, for they were the two on the scale so if Satan went up God had too much strengthen so naturally, God had to be weakened just enough to balance Earth again. Pip was causing an evil that wasn't on the scale so the balance didn't take it into consideration when trying to fix itself. It only viewed Satan as strong so it had to weak him along with God to keep everything nice and pretty. Ultimately the balance was tipped and couldn't be fixed because there was no way to weaken Pip and his gang to save the balance, just keep weakening Satan to try and fix it. It pretty much was just a chain reaction that was going to fuck us all.

"I'm going to assume they wouldn't be at abandoned shack anymore?" Stan asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Of course they'd move. Pip isn't an idiot." Cartman snapped. "Even if they were there what would we do? Fucking waltz in there and politely ask Pip to kill himself so the balance would be all good again? Seriously Stan?"

Stan just glared at Cartman, before Kyle broke them off. "Stop it, you two. Pip might be able to listen, he still seemed to be the same old Pip-"

"No, he's not. What you guys witnessed was just a little trick. He's changed, a lot. After, you guys left he tried to get me to go against my father and promised me a throne in a new world. That serum they injected in themselves doesn't just changed their lifespan, but manipulates the users mind also." Damien interrupted Kyle as he pulled his hands away from his face. "I couldn't see his aura either, I could see everyone else's though...that's what I don't understand. Everyone had a dark purple aura which pretty much means their souls are damned to repair. Pip's wasn't even dark purple and when he was around other people he masked their auras as well. I misjudged his intelligence on this situation, he knows more about this false immortality than I or my father, and he is playing his cards well." Damien sighed and rested his elbows on the table and pressed his mouth against his intertwined fingers.

We had been sitting at Cartman's dining table for nearly three hours, just thinking, trying to figure out an action plan. We all decided to skip school for the day, which bothered Ky, because he didn't want to miss school even though he had to in order to stay safe. We had all been up since six, skipping breakfast so we were all going on empty stomachs.

Kyle looked up from his homework for a moment as Cartman spoke. "Sounds like a drug." This caused something to spark in Kyle's mind.

"What if it is a drug?" He asked himself. "It clearly changes the victim's mind and appearance. It's like a anti-anti-depressant, but also somehow fills the victims mind with a high it seems. The short time I did watch them talk, they seemed overly-confident, but aggressive. Even though Pip talked to us kindly, I could hear a small tint of aggravation in his tone." We all stared at him, puzzled to what he was saying. "If it's so similar to a drug, then there much be some negative effects to it as well. Insomnia, muscle failure, brain damage, and so on, so if I understand what you were saying earlier Damien, they all may be 'immortal' but it doesn't mean their bodies can't suffer from the negative effects."

"Oh, yea! Dreth and Ark both suffered from insanity and paranoia while they used this formula!" I commented as we all started to understand.

Kyle nodded and Stan piped up. "So, what you're saying is, if we can figure out what weaknesses this 'drug' has on them, then that's what we use to destroy them?"

"It's a pretty obvious solution to be honest, Valkerin saw Dreth and Ark's weakness and used it to her advantage. I can't believe it took this long to figure it out." Kyle slightly beat on himself.

"There must be some kind of twist on it though." Damien commented quietly.

"I was thinking the same thing." Cartman added. "Damien, you said Pip knew quite a bit of this so either he was able to remove most of the side effects or able to mask them."

"That's why his aura was gone." Kyle said closing his trigonometry book. "Pip was able to hide his aura because clearly his weakness would be noticeable if it were visible."

"So, he used his weakness and turned it into a strength." Stan commented. "That's what they commonly do it football."

"Well, how do you figure out the other teams weaknesses if they try and use it as a strength?" Cartman turned to Stan.

Stan crossed his arms slightly. "You just watch the other teams players and find the strongest and weakest ones. Line our team up to deflect the strong ones and pass through the weak ones."

"We don't know the weakest or strongest link though." I said while rubbing my head trying to get rid of the forming headache.

We all went silent for a moment, thinking of all the false immortals and their possible flaw until Stan groaned. "I can't think anymore!" He rested his head against the table. "I'm so hungry..."

Kyle chuckled at Stan as Cartman agreed. "Yea, I can't think right if I don't have food in my stomach!"

Damien was smiling at them. "Why don't we take a break and eat?"

"I'll cook, what do you guys want?" Kyle smiled and took a quick glance at me.

"Anything!" Stan called.

"Use anything from the pantry." Cartman said as we all started to disperse from the table. "I just went shopping so whatever you make, make a lot."

"We're going to chill in the living room, you coming Kenny?" Stan asked as he, Cartman, and Damien all started to walk away.

I looked at Kyle and shook my head. "Naw, I think I'll help Ky. He'll need help with how much food you eat Cartman."

"AY!" We all laughed as he continued to walk off, clearly irritated. "You two better just stick to making food!" That caused more laughter, mostly from Stan and Damien, but left Kyle's cheeks as red as his hair.

"So, are you going to actually help, or watch me?" Kyle asked, opening Cartman's pantry and pulling out pancake mix then opened the fridge, retrieving bacon and eggs.

I leaned against a counter. "Probably just watch. I don't think you really want me near a stove."

"Very true." He laughed and started baking the pancakes and bacon. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Don't worry about me, focus on yourself. I'm a big boy." I teased causing him to smiled slightly, but he continued to cook in silence. "What are you thinking about?"

He glanced at me for a second with a small smile. "I've just been thinking more about this immortality thing you have. Why is it, Pip was the only one that could remember our death?"

I shrugged. "I mean, I've shot myself in front of you guys. I've tried everything to get someone to remember, but I always woke up the next day and no one had any memories of my death..." I looked out the window above the sink as Kyle stared at me in horror. "To be honest, it got to the point I started just waking up and killing myself because I hoped if I did it enough I'd just be dead for good." I gave Kyle a weak smile.

"Kenny..." I put my hand up to stop him. He looked at me with vacant eyes, before looking down back at the food.

"You don't need to apologize, you have no reason to. You couldn't control this, it's my fault really for being so immature about my life." I laughed half-heartedly. "If I could do it over again, I'd spend the days in Hell, up here with you. Even if you couldn't remember my death, you'd find out my feelings for you sooner."

He refused to look up at me, he was letting her hair cover the side of his face so I couldn't see his. He was trembling as he flipped some bacon. "I'm sorry." His voice was hushed as he continued to work on everyone's food.

I walked behind him and slowly wrapped my arms around his tiny waist and laid my head against his. "You didn't do anything wrong. Just be happy you know now and we can put all that stuff behind us."

He put his utensils down and intertwined his fingers with mine. "But, now there's a chance you can permanently die."

"You don't know that for a sure thing. For all we know, the formula he used the drug this time has no effect on me. I know it's a slim chance, but there's still a chance."

"I just don't want to lose you..." Kyle mumbled softly before turning around in my arms.

"Kyle! Kenny!" Stan came rushing into the kitchen in a panic. I instantly pulled away from Kyle to avoid the awkwardness, as Kyle turned back to the stove. "You guys have to see this. Now." His face was pale and his blue eyes were wide.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked turning off the stove and rushing over to Stan; I followed closely behind.

"It's the news, wait no. Not the news, it's Kevin. Kevin and Pip. It's all of them actually, but Kevin and Pip are the only ones talking." He managed to spit out as we walked into the living room.

Indeed, Pip and Kevin were on the TV screen along with Bradley and the asshole behind them with large guns. "Turn it up." I said walking closer to the TV.

"And I'd like to welcome anyone who has been titled an outcast, a loser, or a reject. This is our time to fight back against all of those jocks and assholes who have put us down. We, the nerds, are the true kings of this world and it's time we take our throne! We are slowly entering the age of technology, the age of the nerds, the geeks, the losers!" Kevin exclaimed on the screen.

"For those who oppose us, try to take us down, or get in our way, we will not hesitate to get rid of you. We will not allow ourselves to be beaten down once again! To the authorities, we recommend you stay out of this affair for our concerns isn't with you. It is with those who have bullied and controlled us for so long. We are taking the throne that is rightful ours, so I recommend joining us than fight against us because I can assure you, we will win. We await the new recruits..." Pip said as the TV screen changed back to the news.

The news anchor looked around, highly confused. "Um, we will be back right after these messages." He got out of his chair and quickly the show cut to some lotion commercial.

I turned and stared at the rest of the gang. Cartman was leaning back in his chair staring at the screen, his face; expressionless. Damien was leaned forward, his elbows on his knees with his fingers intertwined, covering his mouth as he stared harshly at the TV still. Stan stood behind the couch Damien sat on and he was looking around at all of us as well. Kyle was standing near the wall, he was biting his lip and was watching Damien nervously.

"Well, looks like we know their true purpose behind all of this." Cartman said, breaking the tense silence. "I'm sure this helps us somehow."

"I must go talk to my father." Damien said and he was gone with a flash.

We all exchanged glances. "You think he is worried?" Stan asked.

"Well, we found out Pip probably isn't going to mess with the demons and such, like Dreth and Ark, instead he wants to raise an actual human army. So, to answer our question from before, it's clear Pip is the strongest part of that team, for he is making it substantially hard for Damien to find the weakness that they have. It's possible though, with an increase in number, we could spot the weakness easier." Kyle started. "Though, I see his sudden worry. We might have a army of false immortals trying to take control over the world. If there's only four of them now and Satan and God have grown so weak already, having an army of just 10 to 15 would practically eradicate Satan, bringing God down also. Adding anymore and the balance would well.."

"It'd be fucked." Cartman finished the sentence for him.

Kyle nodded slightly. "Basically. The only advantage to it being nerds that Pip is trying to recruit is nerds aren't known for fighting back. Disadvantage is, Pip was label as an outcast that fatass over here bullied from the moment he came to South Park to the time he left." Cartman tried to cover his proud smile. "Since Pip is also an outcast people might find comfort and hope to his confidence so it's quite possible they will join him than not too"

"So, what are we suppose to do? I know Cartman was the only person that ever gave any 'loser' any problems here in South Park; I doubt anyone from our school will run off and join Pip. Also, nerds and geeks are smart! Why would they be willing to miss school and join some cult when they have such high dreams of becoming some scientist or whatever?" Stan commented.

"That's true. I know it's killing the jewrat to be missing school, so there's more of a chance of them not joining Pip, right?" Cartman asked while pointing toward Kyle.

"Fuck you, fatass." Kyle said clenching his fist. "There's more of a chance of the nerds revolting to be truthful because they've grown so tiresome of the everyday life style they're living in and the stress they bare to be perfect."

"That's their fault, no one wants them to be perfect." Cartman mumbled as Kyle glared at him.

"Kenny, do you think Pip has a greater chance of expanding his army?" Stan asked quickly, cutting off Kyle and Cartman from starting one of their typical arguments.

I thought for a moment, putting everything I knew so far into consideration. "Well...honestly, I have no idea. Even if Pip's army doesn't expand, he'd find another way to build up his strength, right?"

"There's a chance he'd go after Kyle." Damien said from the kitchen, he walked out eating some of Kyle's cooked food. "He really knows how to cook."

"Aw, come on. You better not have eaten it all." Cartman complained.

Kyle frowned slightly. "Don't eat that, it's probably cold."

"Why would Kyle be Pip's target?" Stan said from behind me, causing me to jump. "I get that Ky is some catalyst that is full of some power, but Pip knows him. Even if he has changed, he would never want to hurt an old friend, right?"

I bite my lip, Kyle was vulnerable already in this predicament, add that he is wanted just makes it harder to protect him. Of course, he'd fight back against Pip's power unless someone's life was being put on the line. Make that person's life Stan, I, or even Cartman and he'd crumbled to whatever was asked of him. We'd all do the same as well though. If Kyle or Stan were being held victim I'd easily fall to Pip. Then again, I am immortal, in a sense. I wouldn't mind dying for someone else, because I'd just live again the next day. I sighed and looked over at Stan who was waiting for my answer. "Beside brains, Kyle isn't too strong. Naturally, he'd be targeted for he would be deemed the weakest person in our little group, even though he isn't. Fatass is, but because Cartman wouldn't leave as much of an effect on us if he were captured. Kyle being taken and used against us would render us helpless because we wouldn't want him hurt, even if Cartman says he does; he wouldn't want Ky gone. Lastly, because Kyle is a catalyst it doesn't surprise he is being targeted for that as well for that. He can give them a lot of power if he is killed."

Stan nodded in agreement as I talked, and by the time I was finished everyone else had stopped talking about food and was focused on me. "Hey, look. Kenny has a brain." fatass commented.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle yelled, triggering Cartman to burst out in his aggravating laughter.

"Y'all are so fucking gay!" Kyle instantly went bright pick and looked away from him, to which Cartman just laughter harder.

"Alright, you two. Your bickering is rather amusing at times, though it becomes tiresome quickly." Damien interrupted them. "Anyway, Kenny you're right to an extent. We don't know for a sure thing Pip is interested in Kyle's power, because he let Kyle slip right away when we first had contact. Your guess was very similar to my father; he believes Pip wants to use Kyle more so to control with you guys. However, my father doesn't believe Pip wants Kyle's power, he believes he actually would target him for his brains, so the chances of Pip killing him, if he were captured, is very slime." Damien finished and I looked over towards Kyle.

He had his head down, staring at the floor and he was standing awkwardly. I could tell he was irritated , figured it was just because he was being talked about lie he weren't there, but it seemed there was something else bothering it. "Well what should I do?" He asked.

"Well, obviously stay avoid being alone at anytime when you are outside. I would recommend hiding out in Hell, but it's absolute chaos down there and you don't seem to fond of the idea." Damien chuckled ay Kyle's disgusted face. "In solution, I recommend being with one of your three friends at all times, even during school."

"Can't you just cancel school for the rest of the year?" Cartman asked bitterly.

"You should get home Kyle. Your mother is pretty pissed." Damien ignored Cartman, and just then Kyle's phone rang making him jump.

He fumbled around, trying to dig his hone out of his pocket and rushing out of the room. "Hello?" I heard him answer, before he got out of earshot.

"You guys should go finish what Kyle started, or clean it up." Damien said. "Besides you, Ken."

I groaned watching them rush toward the kitchen hungrily. "Aw, come on! I'm starving..."

"Kenny, I need you to keep a close eye on Cartman." Damien said softly as he sat on the couch, crossing over his legs.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Kyle and Cartman have always hit heads. They enjoy hurting each other, I fear Cartman may find this as an opportunity to hurt Kyle to an extreme amount."

I stared at him, partially puzzled. "Do you think Cartman will join Pip?"

"There's a chance he will, I would assume he wouldn't, but like I said. The relationship between Kyle and Cartman is very unstable."

I blinked a few times, bewildered to what he was saying. I knew Kyle and Cartman weren't exactly 'Super Best Friends Forever' like Kyle was with Stan, but I always figured if it came down to it, Cartman would protect Kyle. "There's no way Cartman would do that, he treasures the idea of having control to himself and hurting Ky without the help of others. Even if he did go to Pip, there's no way Pip would just let Cartman waltz into their club after how many years he tortured Pip!"

"I agree, but we can never be too cautious anymore. The seriousness of this situation is growing Kenny and we have little knowledge of things. It's possible by the time we do figure everything out, it'll be too late." I could hear the high level of concern in his voice which sent chills down my spine. "I'm just trying to take every precaution possible to prevent anymore roadblocks for us, for fucks sakes, so far Pip has been able outsmart the Lord of the Underworld!"

"Then, we need to get off our asses and do something about this." I said calmly. "Pip is just going to get farther into his plan the longer we just sit here and think, we need to take action."

"What if this is part of Pip's plan?" Kyle entered the room, practically giving me a heart attack. "It's possible we are falling into his web because he is making us believe false information trying to make us over think things so when we do figure everything out, it will be too late."

Damien nodded slowly. "How'd everything go with your mother?" I asked quickly.

"She was apoplectic, but I was able to subside her. I have to go home later tonight. "He looked at Damien suddenly. "I've been thinking, since we haven't gotten very far; why don't we talk to Valkerine? She's dealt with this kind of stuff and she was turned back to a mortal so she must have died. She'd be in Hell right? We can easily just go down there and get some of her advice."

"Uh, w-well uh "Damien was completely taken by surprised as he stuttered to explain. "We c-can't."

"Why not?" Kyle raised one of his eyebrows. "That could help us exceptionally! It's worth a shot at least."

"I have to agree with Ky. She was able to quickly spot Dreth and Ark's weakness, ,maybe she could figure out Pip's weakness, if not then she could help us even the littlest bit."

Damien bit his lip and nervously looked around. "Well...you see. She isn't exactly...'sane'"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked before I could.

"She killed many people before dying from aids, which my father placed in her, when she was barely the age of ten. She is locked up in Hell, so she doesn't cause any havoc and doesn't go crazy..." Damien said softly.

"Locked up how?"

"She's in a dream state for her perfect fantasy. Pretty much she's in a large room under my father's office that transfers an illusion in her mind."

"Well, we can still try? It could help us a lot and prevent us from wasting time." I added, backing up Kyle. "I'll even go in, that way if she kills me, I'll be alright. " I noticed Kyle flinch slightly.

Damien looked at us nervously. "I still think this is a very _very_ bad idea...but you're right. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What are you warning them about?" Cartman came in followed by Stan. "I'm glad you didn't follow our stupid Kosher rules. that food was delicious!"

Kyle just rolled his eyes as I dropped my shoulders. Goddamn, I was starving. "Cartman, Stan. I need to borrow Kenny for awhile. Make sure Kyle gets home safely." Damien stood up.

"No way am I letting him go alone!" Kyle intruded.

"Ky, I'll be fine. Just get home before your mother kills you before Pip does." I patted his head gently.

"No! I don't wan-" I kissed him mid-sentenced. I didn't it half because I missed his lips and half because I need a distraction so he didn't cause too much of a scene, it worked because he was dazed when I pulled back along with the rest of the room. Damien however, was just smirking as I walked by him and almost instantly my skin felt like it was on fire.

"Why hello Kenny." Satan's voice boomed around us.

A_N: Alright, so yay the relationship is starting! Yay, we are meeting a crazy bitch next chapter! Sorry, it took so long to get this out. I've been sick and exams are coming up /.\ anywhoo I've been reading other fanfictions and in almost all the K2 stories I've read, Kyle is a pathetic girl who can't control his emotions XD I'm not really feeling that... Yes, Kenny will still be the dominant one, but Kyle will not be some pathetic chick that can't fend for himself XD


	6. Chapter 6

My Goodness! I **just** found out that the episode in South Park, when they killed Kenny or realz for a whole season; they actually were thinking about killing Kyle! What the fudge Matt and Trey! How could that even cross your mind?! He's so adorably tough! Killing Kenny was worse enough ;-; buttholes...

Welll, here's chapter six my lovely fans. I want to thank you guys for following this story for this long. x3 All of you guys are BOSSES! Hahaha c:

Now, Let's get to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

|Kenny|

Satan stared hard at me, occasionally moving his eyes to his son. Damien had just got done explaining why I had to talk to Valkerin. He hasn't said a word since Damien stopped talking, in fact no one has said anything since he stopped talking. God, this was awkward.

"Big man, look. You can only have me in there for five minutes. That's all I need then you can pull me right out. This is the best lead we have right now that could possibly save all of humanity." Satan darted his eyes away from me and to Damien who was nodding.

"Pops, you know she can see more than you or God. With her sadistic mind she could possibly be watching this all unfold." Damien added. "Just five minutes and Kenny will be right out of there."

The under lord suddenly sighed and buried his face among his hand before returning to our stare. "Well, boys. Do you remember how I said Valkerin made a deal with God and I?"

"To stop Dreth and Ark in return you remove her immortality."

"Indeed, however there was no way I could remove it without killing her for the truth of the matter is if more of the formula is injected in a host that already had the formula coursing inside him then it does indeed cancel each other out, but in doing so it also kills the host. So whether Dreth killed Ark or not; after placing another dose inside him, he would have died, but because Dreth killed him, Ark's catalyst powers, as it should be, goes to the killer. Too much power to a far too feeble mind rendered Dreth brain dead along with destroying all of the living cells in him at once. Had Dreth not killed Ark and let the second dose kill him, his catalyst power would have be spread amongst those around him."

"Wait, so does that mean Valkerin never died? So how is she in Hell?" I interrupted, stepping forward a bit.

"I let her remain on Earth as a false immortal, but the formula, as it does with all of its host, disturbs the human mind. She went on for a few year, ruthlessly killing men so I made her experience the pain of dying, but only brought her here and locked her up so she could assume she was dead."

"Why not just give her a dose of the formula now?" Damien asked before I could.

"Doing so would completely destroy her soul and in doing so all information she holds would be destroyed."

"So, since she holds so much information, why wouldn't you let me talk to her?!" I partially screamed as I felt my blood pressure rising in frustration.

"She's a false immortal trapped in the depth of evil. She's not like Pip or Dreth; they were surrounded by a balance of good and evil, she is purely surrounded by evil. Anything she does to you, would remain permanent Kenneth. Therefore, if she kills you, your soul is hers forever." Satan said slowly.

I felt the palm of my hands start to get hot and my heart pick up speed. Eternal death? Did he mean I wouldn't experience the pain of death anymore? Or the burden of all this bullshit? "How do you know she'd kill him, father?" Damien asked pulling me away slightly from my thought.

The red man crossed his hands, placed his shoulders on his desk, and his lips behind his hands. Like father, like son. "I can't be for sure what she will do, but if we lose Kenny, there's a chance Kyle would be gone as well along with Cartman and Stan. It's a big risk."

"Let me go." I bumped in. "Five minutes and I'll come out with a new lead. Come on, bug guy," I smirked and placed my hands in my pockets. "I may be gay, but I have my way with woman. You're underestimating my skills."

I heard Damien smirk as Satan narrowed his eyes at me. "We could lose everything to Pip if you die Kenneth." Suddenly, a small black door appeared next to him. A black glow came from the edge of the door as it slowly crept open. "You have five minutes."

Everything was black and a whisk of cold hair hit me hard, almost knocking me down. I was clearly in the room Satan held Valkerin, but I had no idea where she was. She could be right in front of me for all I know. I shuttered at that thought. "Hello?" My voice echoed slightly.

I only got silence as a reply, so I cautiously started walking forward. "Are you here to play with me?" A petite voice asked quietly from behind me causing me to go flying forward. "GAH! What the fuck?! Don't scare me like that!" I panted and grabbed my chest trying to stop my heart from bursting out of my chest.

I glanced back around and saw a small light floating where I just was. "You're a human, no. You're hiding as a human, you and I are a lot alike." Again the voice sounded behind me making me jumped once more.

"Stop that!" I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to catch my breath. "I'm here to talk to you Valk-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The room shook violently which made me losing my balance and collapse on the cold floor. "Call me Rin." The shaking stopped and I saw a pair of black school shoes in front of me.

My eyes followed up her small legs to see a silky violet dress drape past her knees, it was long sleeved, but I wasn't able to make it up to her face, the jagged blade being held in front of m face prevented me from even attempting to move. "Hi... My name is-"

"Kenneth McCormick. You're seventeen years old and will be 18 on March 22. Although, you don't show in the slightest you're madly in love with the Jewish boy Kyle Broflovski who is also 17. You have an older brother and a younger sister, you protected them by creating an alter ego named Mysterion, only to let him fade as you fell deep into depression upon realizing you'll never die and will witness the loss of all those close to you." She stated softly as she lowered her weapon. "You've picked my interest, Kenny. You and I have spent our entire lives invoked in death, however the difference is you received it and I provided it."

She was kneeling down in front of me now, the small light was right next to her face, illuminating it. Her long black hair was tied with black ribbons into two low pig tails. Her face had no pigment in it, her cheek were concaving inwards as if she was starved, her eyes were nothing but black balls that seemed endless. However, she still had blood stained lips. "How do you...?"

"My eyes can see whatever they wish, whatever I desire. I like to watch you Kenny, you give me the best show to applaud to..." She whispered. "I couldn't wait to finally meet you..." Her cold fingers slid across my cheek making goose bumps to rise all over my body.

"Rin," I pulled her hand away from my cheek and gently place it on top of her other one resting on her lap. "You don't seem as insane as I thought, I figured by now you would have tried to kill me." She flashed me a small smiled. "I think you know why I'm here."

She begin to giggle oddly, which made a chill go up my spine. "Pip is simply adorable isn't he? Him and Damien were like sweet and sour, ying and yang, oh how I hated seeing them part so horribly. Damien, although he is impure himself he loved the purity of Pip..."

I stared at her confounded. "Wait, Pip and Damien...?"

She giggled once again and nodded, her pig tails bounced with her head. "Too bad he is damned now." Suddenly, her smiled was spread across her face as she stared at me. I felt my heart pick up as I slowly crawled back.

"He has a weakness though, right?" I chattered.

"Threatened with his dear. He urns for loves held out hand. He screams every night." She smiled softly, her face back to normal.

"...what?"

"Aww, come now Kenneth. You're a smart boy." She patted my head with her frozen fingers, sending chills throughout my body. "You'll figure it out."

I stood up slowly and brushed myself off, my legs were shaking slightly. God this place was pretty fucked up. "How long have you been in here?" I thought out loud

"Let's see, I got to watch the English take over my people's land and then watch America blossom into what it is today." She smiled softly before suddenly disappearing.

"So, you're a Native American?"

I felt her cold body press against my back and her small arms wrap tightly around my torso. I jumped and tried to get away from the walking winter, but she held on tight. "Of course. That crazy man who did all of the research was the first of our people. It's truly sad such a smart mind was brought up in such a dumb time period. Dearest Dreth and Ark were too cautious for their time." I struggled a bit more in her grasp until I felt her bury her face into my back, almost giving me frostbite. "It's been so long since I've had contact with someone...Thank you for coming here Kenny, even if it was for business reasons, It makes me happy..."

I frowned and looked past my shoulder and down at her. She was still buried deep within my shirt; sympathy instantly washed over me. That's right, she's been alone in this dark room since Satan place her in here. I wonder if she knows she is still alive? "Why did you kill all of those people then? You seem really nice."

She was silent while she faded from my back and was sitting before me in a cushioned throne-like chair. "I had to. I kept hearing them, Dreth and Ark, it was as if they couldn't speak to one another, but only to me. Killing others allowed the voices to subside...I understand why Satan killed me, I do. It's easier down here for me, although it gets rather lonely."

I nodded slowly. "Yea, it probably does." M time was probably almost out and all I've gotten out of her was a haiku and frostbite. "Hey, Rin. Did Dreth and Ark ever create a reversal formula?"

"Where my maple tree stands is where you'll find the missing pages." She blinked her black eyes at me before resting her head on her hand that was resting on the arm of the chair.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my eyebrow at her.

She let out a small chortle. "I can't just tell you everything, my dear Kenneth. I need a show to watch." She paused a moment before disappearing once again. "But, you've been a good boy." She was wrapped around my neck, causing me to almost fall back.

"Gah! Stop that!" I wrapped my arms around her thighs so she wouldn't fall. She reminded me of Karen in a way.

She cupped my cheeks and suddenly, her face was full of color. Her gray skin was now a gently pink with rosy cheeks. Her lips were now a soft red and her eyes were the same as Kyle's; beautiful emeralds. "He is in Denver. You must go there, obtain the formula and let Kyle see it." I felt myself being pulled back away from her. "Please, come visit me again. It gets so lonely." She stood in front of me now and she kept getting farther away.

Her room lit up and there was blood everywhere. Bodies hanging above the ceiling by their feet as their stomachs and throats were slit open. I looked back at her, her previous look had returned with her endless black eyes and her smile that went completely across her face. She waved slowly at me as everything went black.

I gasped for air as soon as I felt the burning air of Satan's office. "Damn, save some air for us." Damien laughed.

"Fuck-.. off-." I grasped for more air as I turned and glared at the big man. "Seriously?! That was excruciating!"

"Five minutes. That was your limit. Now, what have you figured out?" He countered.

I stood up and rubbed the bump forming on the back of my head. "She isn't that bad. Yea, she's still pretty crazy but what you made her seem like is not her at all. She's just lonely." I turned to Damien who was standing awkwardly against the wall. "What crawled up your ass? Come on, take me back to Ky and the gang."

"Be careful, Kenneth." Satan glared at me.

"Stop calling me that." I grumbled as Damien grabbed my arm and instantly the coolness of Cartman's house embraced me.

I was welcomed by Kyle's glare along with Stan's. "Hey Kenneh." Cartman flashed me a smile and a small wave. "Before you get your ass handed to you, why don't you tell us what the crazy bitch said."

I fell down against the couch behind me and rubbed my temples. "Too much, too soon. You made that trip too quickly, Damien. I think you gave me whiplash."

Damien laughed. "That's your own damn fault."

Kyle marched in front of me with his arms crossed before he sighed and sat beside me. "What all did she said to you?"

I sighed and thought for a moment. She gave me a haiku, talked about a tree, then said Pip was in Denver. I only understood one of the three things she said. "Well, she wasn't much help. If she did, I didn't understand much of it."

"What'd she say?" Kyle asked; aggravation was hinted in his tone.

I smiled at him and put my arm around him and pulled him close to me. "Something about Pip's lover being his weakness, I think."

Kyle growled at me softly and I couldn't help but smile. He was adorable. "I mean it makes sense. That's why his aura is hidden because Damien still has a hold of Pip emotionally."

I shrugged as Cartman and Stan stared at Ky and I uncomfortably. "He is in Denver right now. Since we know his weakness, we just have to find the way Damien himself can stop Pip."

"Denver?"

"Are you serious?" Cartman mumbled. "We have to leave South Park?"

"Fatass! It's not like what Pip is doing only affects South Park!" Kyle yelled.

"So, when should we leave?" Stan said, once again stopping them from engaging into another argument.

"I figured just Damien and I would go, truthfully." I said, causing Kyle to practically jump from my grasp.

"There's no way you're going by yourself Kenny. We're all part of this!"

"Yea, if you think you're just going to leave without us, you're wrong." I could feel Kyle's glare as she concurred with Stan.

"I must say, I'd rather have them come along." Damien added in making everyone else agree as well. I gritted my teeth, aggravated. I really didn't want Kyle part of any of this...

Suddenly, Cartman stood up and yawned. "Well that settles it. I guess we'll leave later tonight. I want to have all of this settled by tomorrow."

"Do you even care humanity might be destroyed, fatfuck?!" Kyle placed his hands on his hips and glared at Cartman.

"Although, you don't want anyone else hurt, Kenny, I fear we'll need you friends with use. They're just as much a part of this as you are. Plus, you don't exactly have the intelligence to fix this by yourself." Damien said

Scowling Damien slightly, I sighed and looked by at the intense stare-off between Cartman and Kyle. "She said something about a maple tree."

"Hm?"

"I asked about a reversal formula. Something that could just remove the false immortality from a host. She replied with 'the missing pages are beneath my maple tree.' or something like that. Do you know what she meant by that?"

Damien shook his head slowly. "Denver was the original location where her tribe was at, so maybe there's a tree there she hide stuff beneath?"

"Well, I'm going to start packing." Cartman said. "Do you even now where Pip is staying at in Denver?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Are you serious? We have to search the entire city?" Stan groaned.

"You try getting information from her! It wasn't exactly easy, ya know..."

"Stop complaining. Kyle can easily just find him with his computer." Cartman started to head toward the stairs. "You guys might want to get a few things. Hotel rooms aren't very comfortable." With that he was out of sight.

"Yea, I'm going to head home and fill up my car. Then, grab a few things. I'll be back in a few hours." Stan started to walk out the front door.

"I'll go report what we've found out to my father." Damien said leaving just Kyle and I.

I bit my lip as he glared at me. "I'm guessing you're not up to cuddling?"

"Dude, that wasn't cool. You weren't the one that had to explain things to Stan and Cartman. Christ, they thought we were fucking." He ran his fingers through his red silk hair.

I couldn't help but to smile; he was irresistible when he was angry. "I'm sorry." I grabbed his sleeve gently and pulled him forward.

"I'm not going to forgive you so easy." He tried to mask his smile by biting his lip.

I chortled lightly and pulled him down to me, which he didn't fight too hard against. "You know, we can make their assumptions true..."

His face started to turn red. "Sh-shut up, dude."

I pulled him even closer, placing him on top of my lap then suddenly leaned into his neck and nipped it softly, causing him to cry out in surprise. "Kenneth!" He squeaked.

I pulled him closer to expose his neck more, but Kyle was the one who tilted his head letting me gently bite into it. He wrapped his frail arms around my neck as I kissed down his neck to his collarbone making him shiver slightly.

I felt my pants growing a bit tight and Kyle jumped at the feeling of it press against him. "K-Kenny..." He mumbled softly.

I then withdrew from his neck and lunged forward to meet the Jew's tender lips. He invited my tongue in with excitement as I ran my hands down his back, then under his shirt up his chest. He may be frail, but it didn't mean he didn't have tone. God, my heart was racing.

I drew back from his sweet lips and just hugged him. "Hey, Ky?"

"Hm?" He breathed heavily.

"Do you think if the world wasn't coming to an end, we'd still be like this?"

I felt him smile and nod. "Eventually. You're the type take what he wants no matter what."

I chuckled slightly at his reply then brought him down with me to lay on the couch. I felt him slide one of his hands into mine and him move closer to me. "So, we're really leaving South Park for awhile huh?"

I nodded tiredly. "You don't have to go."

"My mother's going to kill me." I smiled and kissed his hand and looked down into his eyes. He had been staring at me, with his beautiful eyes. "Promise me something?"

"Anything" I kissed his forehead gently.

"Promise me, we'll all come back alive."

* * *

A/N_ Bwahaha d'awww. That's so adorable. I kind of want to leave the plot of the story next chapter and have a little Ky&Ken date time. What do you guys think?  
Btw, sorry it took me so many lifetimes to get this up. this chapter was a erg. I just couldn't get it out in words XD Anyway, tell me what you think. Cute chapter next or progress the story?


End file.
